A TRIP TO PAST!
by KDesai
Summary: Team flash find a kidnapped Barry after searching for two days. What they didn't expect was to meet a teenager with a deadly past!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! I am trying something new. Hope you guys like it! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Did you find him?" Joe paced nervously in the cortex. Oliver shook his head "I am sorry Mr West. We are trying our best"

Joe stopped pacing and glared at Oliver "Best? My son is missing for two days and you are still trying. Is this what you call your best?" he raised his voice

Cisco and Caitlin stood beside Oliver thinking of any answer that would calm the worried father standing in front of them. Barry was kidnapped two days back when he was heading home from his station. A witness said that a van came out of no where with two masked men getting out of it and pulled Barry inside. This incident happened within fifteen seconds before anyone could react.

Since then the team flash have been in search for Barry. The major setback was that he didn't have his suit on which made even more difficult to find him in hundreds of population of Central City. Oliver was called twenty four hours after Barry's kidnapping. Joe didn't get any ransom call neither got a threat from a meta. Team flash were utter lost and confused on who had kidnapped their hero.

Oliver came as soon as Joe informed him and started his search for the boy whom he considered his younger brother. The thought of Barry getting hurt was itself making his blood boil. He hoped they would find the boy soon

Suddenly Oliver's phone vibrated "Tell me you have something...are you sure? Okay I will there in ten minutes" he hung up and turned to face Joe and others "We have a lead. I am going"

Joe and others took a breath of relief "Thank God! We are coming. Barry might need Caitlin"

Oliver gave a nod and they left Star labs. He covered himself with his hood and shot an arrow through the roof dissapearing within the darkness. Joe with Cisco and Caitlin got in car to reach at the place where they would find Barry.

FAR AWAY

Barry was shivering on the floor. He felt cold..very cold. His body had gone numb long time back. The room was pitch black. He coudn't even see his fingers. The only thing he could feel was cold metal shackles around his wrists and legs making him impossible to move. He stomach gave occasional growls letting him know he was suppose to eat. The thought of food made Barry cry. So he did and wept on the cold floor. He could smell his own blood that was still dripping from his forehead. Why was he hurt? Who hurt him? The pain became excruciating and he wimpered. Right now his mind was total blank. He didn't know what he was suppose to do. Die maybe?

He almost gave up the hope and was ready to scum to the darkness when the door to his room opened with a loud bang "Barry?"

Barry jerked awake hearing the voice. The voice was soft caring and...familiar. But who's voice did it belong to? Who?

Barry coudn't come up with an answer and his eyes rolled at the back of his head.

 **Soooo that was the first chapter! Anyone interested? Please leave a review :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi **friends! Here is my next chapter! I want to say Thank you to all lovely readers who have followed and favourite this story. It means a lot! And also for leaving sweet reviews! Nindragon...here is long chapter! From now on chapters will get long! Also this fic gets little dark as it goes. I will write an warning in the beginning of each chapter! Now...on to the chapter!**

 **Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Oliver was first to reach the warehouse where he was told he would find Barry. He had raced through the dark night hoping to get to the boy as soon as possible. Slowly peeking inside he saw the warehouse was empty. Taking his an arrow out Oliver was on alert. It was very dark making it difficult for him to see but that wasn't going to stop him from finding his friend. He came across a locked room and kicked it open. The vigilante nearly gasped at the scene infront of him.

Barry was on the floor in a corner of the room. His hands and legs shackled with heavy metal chains and was bleeding heavily from his head. He rushed towards the boy "Barry?" The boy looked at him with blurry eyes and suddenly went limp. Oliver's worry heightened. He hunched down to check for a pluse "Thank God!" The older man then took Barry's head on his lap "Barry! Hey..open your eyes..Barry!"

Barry remained unconsious. Oliver quickly pulled out his cell "Where are you? I found him"

Joe slammed on the brakes "We are here"

"Last door to the left side of the entrance" Oliver instructed. He placed his palm on Barry's forehead to stop the bleeding.

Joe Cisco and Caitlin came barging seconds later "Oh my God! Barry?" Joe gasped when he saw Barry

"We need to cut the chains...He is bleeding bad"

Joe nodded "Cisco! There is tool box under my car seat. Go!" Cisco ran out of the room while Caitlin moved towards her friend. She checked him for other injuries "He has some broken ribs and bruises but its the head wound I am worried about. It doesn't look good"

Anger flood through Oliver's veins. He wanted to kill the man who hurt his friend. Cisco came with the tool box and Joe cautiously cut opened Barry's chains. They heard a small moan escape from the boy's mouth as the cuts on his wrists were reopened, small drops of blood popping up. Joe's eyes stung with tears seeing his son in pain. Oliver hushed the boy softly "It's okay Barry...we got you"

Together they manage free Barry and carry him out of the warehouse. Joe sped through the busy streets in order to get to Star labs. Barry was then gently laid on a stretcher and they quickly made their way to med bay.

Caitlin first attended the head wound cleaning and stitching him up. They were glad the speedster was still unconsious. She then wrapped his broken ribs and bloody wrists "I don't understand...he is not healing"

"What? Why?" Joe's voice showed fear and concern

Caitlin was checking the monitors "I don't know...he seems fine now but he is healing like a normal human being.. I have to do some more tests...something is wrong"

"Then do it! What are you waiting for"

The doctor faced Joe "I can't do more test on him unless his injuries are healed. It might cause more damage. We have to wait for him to wake up"

The group sighed. Now came the hard part. Waiting for Barry to heal and wake up.

SIX HOURS LATER

Barry groaned in his sleep. His hand went to his head where it was plusing with pain. He slowly tried to open his eyes but quickly shut them again. He heard footsteps coming near him and his heart started to beat widly

"Barr! It's me...open your eyes son"

Barry again tried. This time he saw a figure hovering over him. His eyes widened with fear and he scrambled out of his bed hitting the tray in process and landed hard on the floor. The boy hissed at the sudden fall.

"Barry! What are you doing?" Joe went to catch his falling son but Barry swatted his hands away.

"Barr?"

The boy didn't answer. He pushed his legs backwards and hid himself under the bed looking at Joe with wide fearful eyes. Hearing the commotion Cisco Caitlin and Oliver came running into the med bay. They saw Barry was awake but.. what was he doing under the bed?

"Barry? What is he doing under the bed?" asked a confused Cisco. Joe was equally baffled "I don't know. He just woke up in fear and got under of the bed"

Caitlin came forward and bend down "Barry...why don't you come out so I can check your injuries"

Barry didn't seem to hear her. He appeared to be in deep thoughts, his hand scratching the stiches. Fearing Barry will tear open the stiches, Caitlin tried to stop him by holding his hand but Barry lashed out at her. He pushed her with both hands and curled himself wimpering

Caitlin landed on the floor, shocked by Barry's behaviour. All them were stunned and puzzled on what was going on "Maybe he's mind is still in that warehouse" Cisco came up with a reason. He too bend down to see his friend "Barry...buddy come out. No one is going to hurt you okay...you are safe"

Barry got more upset. He tightly covered his ears with both hands and started crying. Cisco frowned "Why is he acting like this?"

"I don't know... I have to run some tests to find out. Barry please come out" Caitlin tried again . The boy only cried harder and curled himself even more

"Son..please come out. No one is going to hurt you" Joe extended his hand but Barry didn't move an inch

When Cisco Caitlin and Joe failed to calm Barry down, Oliver came forward "Move...Let me try"

The doctor and the engineer got up from the floor and Oliver took their place "Hey.. calm down Barry. Everything is going to be alright"

Barry immediately stopped crying after hearing Oliver's voice and turned to face the man. The vigilante was surprised that Barry had listened to him but he was glad the boy had stopped crying "Okay good..now can you come out so we can get you to bed" Oliver talked softly trying to coax the boy

Barry made no indication that he understood

"Barry?" Oliver tried again

This time Barry locked his eyes with Oliver. He wimpered softly. The older man was never a fan of hugs but right now he so badly wanted to take the boy in his arms and hug him. He wanted to assure him that he was safe again. He wondered what happened in two days that put his friend in this state of mind. He took a deep breath "Barry...do you want me to help you get up?"

Oliver was rewarded with a small nod.

Good! That was little progress.

Oliver took hold of Barry's arm and slowly pulled the boy out. He made Barry lie down on the bed again "Now let Miss Snow check you" he took a step back only to be stopped by the boy who held his shirt tightly with his fingers

Barry was shaking again. He clutched Oliver's shirt and pulled the man close to him and shook his head many times.

"He doesn't want you to leave" Cisco wispered to Oliver

Oliver nodded and stood close to Barry. He knew the boy was scared of something and right now his presence was calming him so he would help him any way possible. Oliver placed his hand on Barry's shoulder "I am not going anywhere. Let the doctor check you"

Barry curled up against Oliver's hand. He tried to hide himself from Caitlin. Again all were confused what was going on with their friend . Caitlin thought for a moment "Oliver why don't you ask him some questions I tell you. He is responding to you more than us"

Oliver nodded again. Caitlin began with the simple one "Ask him does he know where he is?"

Oliver ran his hand on Barry's back "Barry do you know where you are?"

Barry signed something with his hand which no one understood so Caitlin asked Oliver to question him again. Oliver shook his head "He said 'No'!"

"What?"

Oliver faced the group "He just used a sign language. He showed 'No' with his fingers"

Cisco took a step forward "Sign language? Barry knows ASL?" he looked at Joe for answers but the old man stood shocked on his feet

Caitlin asked the next question "Does he recognise us?"

"Do you know who they are?"

Barry again responded with the sign language 'No'

"Why can't he speak?" Cisco was firing questions

"Does he recognise Joe?"

"Barry...look Joe is here. You know him don't you?"

After few seconds Barry turned his head to look at Joe but didn't make any move or action.

"What about you? Does he know you?" Caitlin pointed at Oliver

"You know me?"

Barry just hugged Oliver tightly wrapping his arms on the older man's waist. He started crying again. No one could understand what the hell was going on. Why was Barry acting this way. Why wasn't he recognizing anyone. Why was he only answering to Oliver.

Caitlin thought for a moment "Oliver...one last question. Ask him his age and date"

Oliver hushed the boy "Barry..calm down buddy. One last question okay...then you can rest". Barry looked at Oliver with tear strained eyes

"How old are you and what date is today?"

Barry signed something different than before which made Oliver's eyes go wide "Oh God" he wispered

Cisco asked impatiently "What did he say?"

"He says he can't remember the date and... he is around fifteen"

 **More to come soon. Many questions will be answered in next chapter! Please leave a review and let me know if you guys liked it :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments! Katie237...here are some answers to your questions! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"He says he can't remember the date...and he is around fifteen"

Puzzled expression graced on each adults in the room. The 'fifteen year old' watched them with his doe eyes while still holding on to Oliver. Cisco was first to recover "Did he say fifteen or my ears are ringing?"

Oliver repeated again to clear his doubt. Cisco raised his hand pointing at Barry "How can he be fifteen? He is twenty six right now". No one had the answer to his question.

"I really need to do some tests on him. Oliver can you convince him?" Caitlin lowered her voice not wanting to distress the boy. After lots of coaxing from the older man Barry finally agreed for the test. He signed some letters and then formed a sentence but it was Oliver's voice that they heard "Stephen...will you stay with me?"

Oliver jerked his head back at the wrong name "What did you call me?"

Barry signed again "Stephen...your name"

Again the room went silent. Something was definitely wrong with Barry. First he is not talking, all of the sudden he knows sign language, he doesn't recognise anyone of them and now he calls Oliver 'Stephen'

"Barry my name is not Stephen...I am Oli.."

"WAIT!" Joe stopped Oliver from saying anything further "I want all of you in the next room. Now!"

With confusion written on faces Cisco and Caitlin walked out of the med bay. Joe was waiting for Oliver but saw Barry was still holding his hand tightly. He slowly walked towards the pair "Barr... I need you to let Oli...Stephen go okay. I have to talk to him"

Barry made a protesting noise. He raised his index finger and clicked it with his thumb. It meant 'NO'

"Just for few minutes. I promise he will be back to you soon" Joe pleaded to his son

Barry looked at Oliver for confirmation "Yes kiddo! I will be back soon" Oliver reluctantly pulled his hand back. His heart broke when he saw the boy was still reaching out to him

Joe and Oliver entered in where Cisco and Caitlin were waiting for them. "Okay I got to ask you first Oliver. How do you know sign language?" Cisco asked the vigilante

"My grandmother's sister was deaf. She use to come to stay with us on vacations. Thea and myself learned it from her" explained Oliver. Cisco nodded "Joe what's going on? Why did you ask us to come here?"

Joe was pacing. He coudn't believe this was happening again. After all these years. He thought Barry had came out of his trauma but it seems he hasn't forgotten yet. The detective placed his hand on his forehead. Oliver frowned. It was obvious to him that Joe knew something that they didn't and from the looks of it...it wasn't good "Mr West. Is there something you know about the situation Barry is in?"

Joe stopped pacing and spoke with heavy voice "Barry was kidnapped when he fourteen years old" All eyes in the room went wide "Barry was kidnapped?" Oliver crossed his arms. He did not like the start of this story.

Joe nodded sadly and continued "Barry was taken after the school when he walking back home. Iris was with him but they only wanted Barry. She tried to stop them but she was no match against the two well build men who grabbed Barry. I searched for days...every day and nights but I coudn't find my son" Joe's voice grew heavier "I coudn't find him" he repeated

"How was he found?" Caitlin handed a glass of water to Joe

Joe drank the water "Barry was missing for a year. One whole year...I had lost all hope. One day some kids were rescued in children trafficking case and brought at the station...Barry was one of them..he..he was messed up badly. His clothes were torn and was physically assaulted...the people who took him used whip on him and his chest and torso held boot marks. He didn't recognise me or Iris"

"I can't believe Barry had gone through so much" Cisco eyed at the med bay

Joe sat down on a chair "I brought him home but he wasn't responding to me or Iris...always use to stay alone in his room..eat less...had many panic attacks. I even took him to different therapist but there was no progress in his recovery . It was end of the fifth month when Barry first time communicated with us with a sign language"

"The way he is doing now?" asked Oliver and Joe nodded "He could speak...his vocals were fine but the boy had.."

Caitlin interrupted Joe "He had shut himself down from the world in fear. Something happened to him in that year...something bad" she now had a brief idea on what was going on with her friend

Joe again nodded

"How did he come back to you?"

Joe shook his head "No idea..it happened all of a sudden. One morning he just walked down the stairs and started talking like old Barry...you know full of life and energy. We asked him about last year but he denied us saying he doesn't remember anything. I didn't want to upset him more.. I was happy my son was back so we decided not to mention about his kidnapping ever again"

Caitlin hummed "It has happened in many cases were the patient puts a mental block in himself to shield their fears. Same happened in Barry's case. He blocked himself mentally from that one year he experienced in the hands of his kidnappers"

Cisco frowned "We can do that?"

"Not everybody can do it! It happens in severe trauma cases"

Oliver spoke from his place "I don't understand...why remember now?"

Caitlin nodded understanding his confusion "The blow to his head has broke the wall he had builded. He must have experienced the same kind of injury when he was kidnapped"

Oliver still wasn't convinced "What about the name Stephen? Who is that guy? And why call me with that name?"

"The only time Barry use to speak was in his sleep when he had nightmares with only one name on his lips..Stephen" said Joe

Cisco thought for a moment "Maybe this Stephen guy kidnapped him"

Caitlin shook her head "I don't think so. If Stephen was his kidnapper then Barry wouldn't be so clingy to Oliver. He feels safe around him"

Oliver had another question in mind "What about his powers?"

"I think he still has them. But like I said...his mind has gone back to that one year where he is still fifteen year old. He is really scared right now. His body and mind has shutdown his present. Maybe that is why he isn't healing fast" Caitlin tried to explain the group

"It's a lot to process. How do we get him back?" asked Oliver

"We will have to be patient Oliver. His mind is very fragile. Any wrong move or decision will cause more damage to his mind. We might...loose him forever"

"No!" yelled Joe "Nothing is going to happen to my son"

A scream tore from the med bay. All looked at each other with wide eyes knowing the scream belonged to Barry. They rushed towards the next room

"BARRY!"

 **Soooo...many questions were answered right? I will get to that one year on what Barry experienced and why he is calling Oliver 'Stephen'. I coudn't think better name for Oliver so used his real name..lol! Please guys leave a review so I know you want to read more :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends**! **Here is my next chapter! Thank you all awesome people who are reading this fic! It means a lot! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"BARRY!"

Joe was first to enter the med bay. He saw Barry was on the floor again. His eyes were closed and he was yelling 'Stephen' name over and over. Joe thought the boy must have fallen asleep and was now having a nightmare. He rushed towards Barry and tried waking him up "Barry! Son wake up!"

Barry thrashed even more, his hands moving in air as if trying to fight back an assault, barely missing Joe in the face "Stephen" he yelled again. Cisco stood with a hand on his mouth in shock. He had seen his friend fight with dangerous meta humans and even got injured numerous number of times but this was something he never wanted to witness.

"This is worse than before. He usually wakes up when I call him" Joe shook Barry's shoulders again "Barry!"

Caitlin nudged Oliver "Why don't you try Oliver"

Oliver nodded and took Joe's place. He placed his hand on Barry's forehead to stop it from moving side to side "Barry... wake up kid! It's alright...it's just a nightmare..Barry"

It took a while but Barry eventually calmed down, his eyes flicking open. Oliver slowly hauled him up and ran a hand on his back "Good. It's okay..you are fine"

Barry saw Oliver with glassy eyes and lunched himself on the older man. The boy hugged him with all his strength, shaking in his hold. He suddenly pulled back and quickly signed at the older man

Cisco asked what did Barry signed so Oliver replied "He is asking if I am alright"

Cisco scoffed "He is the one who needs to be taken care of and he is asking if you are alright?"

Oliver glared at the engineer. He then assured Barry that he was fine and helped the boy back to bed who groaned clutching his ribs. Oliver asked Barry if he was now ready for Caitlin to check him out. The boy hesitated but then agreed only if Oliver stood beside him. Caitlin ran some scans and took his blood samples.

AFTER THREE HOURS

Caitlin looked at the scans and x rays and told Joe and others that Barry's ribs and head wound will atleast take couple of weeks to heal. The doctor advised Joe to take Barry home. Maybe being in familiar environment might help bring back the old Barry. It was going to be hard but they will have to learn how to handle and help a twenty six year old adult who in his mind was still a teenager. Oliver helped Barry get dressed into comfortable clothes. Just when they were about to leave Oliver's phone vibrated. He pulled out his cell "Felicity...yeah I am fine...what..okay I will be there..no he is..." his voice trailed off. Olivier faced Barry "Ah..Joe can you take Barry home. I have to go..it's important"

Barry shook his head vigorously. He raised his index finger and clicked it with his thumb 'NO'

"Just for one hour kiddo. I will be back soon"

"No!"

Oliver looked at Joe for help. He wouldn't leave if it wasn't important. Joe gently caught Barry by his arm "Hey.. Barr. Come on lets go home"

"NO"

Joe sighed. He knew this was going to be difficult. He suddenly remembered how he use to coax the boy before "Son if you come with me then I will bring you your favourite chocolate cookies" he saw Barry think deeply. After few seconds he gave a small nod. Joe relaxed while Oliver smiled. Only Barry was naive enough to fall for chocolate cookies at the age of fifteen. He turned to leave when the boy caught his wrist and signed "When will come back?"

"Soon I promise"

Barry signed "Be Careful Stephen" Oliver nodded hesitantly. Why was the kid always fearing for his safety...more like Stephen's safety. Why is this Stephen guy so much important to Barry. He hoped the kid will recover soon and fill all the blanks

Joe took Barry home. The boy paused at the front door. He scanned the hall making sure there was nobody besides them. Joe pulled him inside and made him sit on the couch "You rest here okay. I will get something for you to eat"

Barry didn't answer, his eyes were fixed on the front door. He was waiting for Oliver to come. The boy wrapped his arms around himself. His body ached and head was pounding. He pulled his legs up and curled on the couch, a soft whimper escaping from his mouth. Joe saw Barry go pale. His meds must have worn off. He quickly went into the kitchen and made hot chocolate milk

When Joe came with the milk Barry jumped from the couch. He started signing to his father. He was asking for Oliver.

Joe didn't understand what Barry meant "Son...I don't know your language"

Barry signed again

"You want water?"

Barry shook his head

"Food? I brought milk for you"

Barry shook his head signing again

"Still no idea Barr. Look..why don't you drink this and take your medicines. You will feel lot better"

Barry pushed the milk and signed to his father 'No'

"Barr..."

Barry signed something different and laid back on the couch getting frustrated. Joe exhaled. He brought a blanket from inside and covered the boy with it. Maybe Oliver might be able to convince him to eat something

Joe then started preparing dinner. While doing so the older man decided to talk so Barry wouldn't feel alone "You know Barr..." he raised his voice so the boy could hear him from the hall "Iris called today from London...she said it will take more than two weeks before her conference gets over. I miss her so much. She sends love to you.."

Joe rambled for half an hour. He thought about checking on the boy. Thinking Barry might eat if he sees his favourite dish, Joe took a plate and filled it with pasta. He came into the hall and his heart dropped to his stomach

The couch was empty...

the blanket was on the floor...

the front door was open...

Barry was nowhere to be seen...

He was gone.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! Thank you all for reading and leaving comments! They make me smile so much! Hope you guys like this one too! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Joe placed the plate down and ran outside the house "Barry! Barry...where did you go?" The detective regretted his decision of leaving the boy alone. He should have been more careful. God knows where the kid might have gone. He hurriedly pulled out his cell and dialed a number "Where are you?"

"I am on my way Mr West" Oliver replied at the other end. He wanted to get to the boy soon as possible. Last twenty four hours Barry had made an extra place in his heart. He always cared and thought of him as his brother. But right now seeing how the kid needed him, his protective instincts had grown even more. Barry was in very fragile state of mind. He was scared and hurt. And surprisingly he was the only one who the kid was communicating with. Oliver decided he will be there for his brother until the old Barry was back

"He is gone Oliver!" Joe yelled in his cell

Oliver's fingers tightened around his cell "What do you mean by Barry is gone?"

"I...I don't know. I made him sit on the couch and went to prepare dinner. When I came back to check on him...the front door was open and he was gone. Please Oliver we have to find him...He is in no state to be out there alone" Joe pleaded

Oliver's heart sank. Barry alone on streets, hurt and scared and he wasn't even talking. How will he survive in this cold night where the bad guys were always waiting for victims like Barry. No! He will not let anything happen to the kid. Not on his watch "Don't worry...we will start looking for him..he shouldn't have gone far. You check your area and I will come looking from here"

Joe hung up locking the door outside and ran in his car, praying silently for safety of his son.

It had been more than two hours in search for Barry but they coudn't find him. Oliver was feeling helpless in the situation. Just to make matters worse it had now begun to rain heavily. The thought of the boy being alone in this cold rainy weather send shivers to his spine. He kept looking in every streets and corners of the city hoping to find his friend.

Joe wasn't feeling any better. An immense guilt was eating him alive. Barry was his responsibility. He should have never let the boy out of his sight. All sorts of negative thoughts were clouding his mind. Considering the state of his mind Joe feared for his safety

Time moved on to six hours and now it was three in the morning. The rain had stopped but the wind was still chilly. With heavy heart Joe and Oliver headed back home. They needed to change their wet clothes and start looking for Barry again. Maybe even take help from Captain Singh.

Oliver climbed out of his bike while Joe was parking his car. The vigilante neared the porch and he choked on the spot. There laid on the porch non other than Barry who was sleeping with his hands under his head. He was drenched in water and even with one foot distance Oliver could see him shivering "MR WEST!" he yelled at Joe

Taking a quick breath of relief, Oliver ran towards him. He was glad Barry was unharmed. He shook his shoulder "Barry! Wake up!"

Barry jerked and sat upright and saw Oliver. The first thing he did was hit Oliver with his both hands on the man's chest. Oliver fell on his ass looking confused. Joe came and saw Barry. He placed his palm on his forehead and gave a watery laugh "Barr! Oh Thank God you are alright"

Barry frowned and signed to Oliver "Where were you?"

Oliver glared at the boy "Where was I? Are you kidding me? You are the one who went missing all night! Why did you go out?"

Barry signed "You were late!" he ducked his head down

Oliver took hold of Barry's arm "You cannot go out without telling Joe or me. Do you even know how much worried we have been for you" he raised his voice and saw the boy flinch in his hold. He now noticed how warm the kid felt. Oliver then placed his hand on Barry's forehead "Joe! Call Caitlin..he is having a fever"

Joe fished his cell out and called Caitlin. Oliver moved to help Barry up from the floor. The boy was shivering and sneezed a couple of times, eyes were drooping close so the older man picked him up in his arms and walked inside the house.

Oliver saw Barry had closed his eyes and burried himself into his chest. The vigilante sighed. What had he gotten himself into. And to say...this was just the beginning.

 **Sorry this was short! Next will be longer! Please leave a review :-)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! Sorry for not posting yesterday. Was kinda busy. But as promised..here is a long chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thank you to allllll awesome people who are reading my fic! Sorry for any mistakes. Still trying to improve!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

It had been over a week since Barry had ran out of the house. Caitlin had given him antibiotics to bring his fever down. Joe and Oliver took turns whole night, watching out for the boy. That night had yet again plagued with Barry's nightmares and him yelling for Stephen. Finally early morning his fever broke down and the boy was able to sleep peacefully.

Joe requested Oliver to stay with them for few days until they could find a way to bring old Barry back. Oliver agreed without hesitation. He made quick calls to Felicity and Diggle asking them to handle the crimes in Starling City. Since Flash wouldn't be able to help for a while, Cisco and Joe took matters into their hand. They were glad no new meta had shown up yet.

Today Barry was feeling much better after his illness as his ribs were almost healed and Caitlin had removed his stitches. He was currently sitting on couch watching TV and munching on big bag of potato chips with one hand holding the remote. Joe was at work so Oliver stayed with the boy. The vigilante smiled when Barry licked his fingers. A thought crossed his mind. Maybe he can make him talk "Barry" he called out

Barry tore his eyes from TV and looked at Oliver

"What is my name?"

Barry frowned but he answered signing "Stephen"

Oliver shook his head "I know my name is Stephen. I want you to say it"

This time Barry shook his head. He signed "I can't"

"Why not. You can speak Barry. There is nothing wrong with your voice"

Barry signed "No"

"Try it out. I am sure you can do it" Oliver pushed some more

Barry started to shake on the couch. His eyes went glassy as tears shown in them. The boy dropped the remote and clutched his shirt tightly with fingers as if not getting enough air to breathe. He was looking at Oliver but it seemed he was miles away from the older man.

Oliver cursed mentally. Barry was clearly panicking. He shouldn't have forced the boy. The older man cupped Barry's face with both hands "Hey Barry...it's okay...I am sorry"

Barry was still breathing hard. His chest rose up and down trying to get air between his lungs. He sluggishly signed to Oliver "We can't talk Stephen...he will punish us...he will beat us...we can't talk"

Oliver nodded "Okay..Okay no talking...I get it kiddo! Please calm down...breathe with me...come on in and out...follow me... in and out"

Barry kept repeating with his fingers "He will beat us"

Oliver pulled the boy in a hug, not tightly but just to remind him he was safe. He rubbed his back "Who will beat us Barry?"

The boy was trembling in Oliver's hold. He shook his head many times. Oliver didn't push more. Right now he just wanted the kid to calm down "No one is going to hurt you Barry. I will protect you okay...calm down. Breathe...nice and easy...Breathe"

Finally Barry's breathing even out and he hugged Oliver tightly. The older man gritted his teeth thinking about the man who Barry feared so much to trigger a panic attack. He will surely snap his head if he comes in front of him. Oliver pulled back to face the kid "Sorry"

Barry signed "No talking"

Oliver repeated "No talking" he saw Barry gave a small smile and Oliver looked at the window "Come on. Let's go outside. You will feel better"

Barry wiped his tears and face signing 'No'

"Come on kiddo. It will be fun. We will get some ice cream" Oliver hoped the kid will fall for his bribe.

Barry smiled broadly. He signed "Will you come with me?"

"Of course kid"

They went to a park where Barry sat on a bench while Oliver brought ice cream cones for them. Oliver saw the boy's eyes were focused on some kids playing football. His cone was melting in his hand but he didn't take his eyes off the kids. Oliver smiled and gently nudged the boy "Are you going to eat that or just the flavour is enough"

Barry turned to face Oliver. He signed "I want to play"

The older man chukled "What? You want to play?"

Barry nodded quickly

"Do you even know how to play football?" Oliver raised his eyebrow.

"We both use to play...you forgot?" Barry narrowed his eyes and signed more "You always lose against me" he giggled.

You mean with Stephen thought Oliver. He was glad the boy was being more open about his past. It was a small progress but atleast it was something rather than nothing.

Oliver ruffled Barry's hair "Nice try kid. I never lose"

Barry got up from the bench "One match?"

"You are on" Oliver walked to the kids and asked them if they could join. Soon a team was formed and the play started. When the ball came around Barry's legs, he tired to kick it but missed and fell on his back. Oliver rushed towards him "Are you alright?"

Barry silently laughed "I am fine" he signed "Let's play"

They played for two hours where Oliver purposely let Barry's team win. With every goal scored he could see how happy the boy went. He rarely saw Barry smile after he became flash. He always carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. But today the boy was laughing and smiling like he had won the world. To tell the truth Oliver also enjoyed spending time with the boy. Thea was a great sister but he always wished for a younger brother. The vigilante smiled..maybe I do have a younger brother.

After the game was over the two men headed back at home. Oliver went to take a shower while Barry plopped down on the couch. He yawned feeling exhausted. Joe decided to order pizza so they were waiting for the delivery.

The door bell rang indicating their pizzas had arrived. Joe took care of the bill and called out for Oliver. He then carried the boxes to the hall pausing at the scene. Oliver came behind him "Mr West?"

"See for yourself" Joe pointed at the couch

Barry was sprawled on the couch with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Soft snores could be heard from the boy. He held one of the cushion tightly to his chest and other hand was hanging out. He had fallen asleep. Joe put down the pizza boxes and came close to his son. He took his hanging hand and placed it over his stomach. The father then gazed over the boy's features. Barry looked even more young and innocent in his sleep. He placed his hand on his head and sighed. His son didn't deserve this. Why did he have to go through the pain again. Why is it that always he was the one who had to suffer. It was all over before but now after so many years his painful memories have come back to taunt him in worst way possible. It had been more than a week now but Barry showed no progress. He feared if they will ever get their old Barry back.

Oliver saw the father was in deep thoughts. He knew Joe was worried about the kid. Anyone would freak out in his situation. What bothered most was Barry was just not re living his past...it was one dreadful past that no father would want their children to experience. He placed his hand on Joe's shoulder "He is tired. Played a lot of football today"

Joe smiled "It is his favourite sport"

Oliver then told Joe about his day with Barry. Joe got tensed when Oliver mentioned about the panic attack but he also knew the older boy was only trying to help "From all I know this Stephen guy was a good boy who helped Barry during that one year"

"You are right about that. Stephen is important clue to his past" Joe agreed not leaving his eyes off Barry

Oliver narrowed his eyes in confusion "What I don't get...Why me? There has to be a reason behind this" he thought for a moment "Mr West...you said Barry was found with some other boys"

Joe nodded so Oliver continued "Is it possible one of the kids might be Stephen..you know the one Barry always mentions"

Joe sighed "I did check on that the same month when Barry yelled for Stephen in his nightmares. Even I thought maybe I could find Stephen in those boys but my hunch was wrong"

Oliver looked defeated "What about his kidnapper?"

"He escaped. Never got caught" Joe's voice showed anger.

"And the one who took Barry before we found him?"

"He too is yet to be found. It's like he left Barry to die in that warehouse" Joe rubbed his face feeling tired and frustrated. They were back to zero.

Oliver pointed at the sleeping form of the boy "Should we wake him up for dinner?"

"I don't think so... Barry gets all whiny and irritated when he is disturbed from his sleep. Trust me I tell from the experience" Joe warned Oliver who laughed "Okay.. I will save his share"

"Thank you Oliver for taking care of him" Joe gave a nod to Oliver

"He is my friend and now a brother" Oliver smiled looking at Barry.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! Back with my next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Warnings for attempted suicide!**

One more week had gone without any progress. Barry's nightmares were almost gone now that 'Stephen' was with him. He was communicating more with Joe but whenever Oliver went out Barry would get worried and anxious. He even once had a panic attack when the older man was little late than a hour. Cisco and Caitlin occasionally came to visit but the boy wouldn't interact with them. He use to run back to his room and lock himself for hours. Their hopes of getting their friend back were getting crushed as the days went by. Oliver was not ready to give up. He was going to stay with Barry no matter how many days it took.

Oliver was on call with Diggle "I know Diggle it's been weeks! But you have to understand I can't leave him alone"

Joe opened the front door and let himself in. He saw Oliver was talking to someone. He removed his coat and placed it on the stand. The detective also noticed the vigilante looked stressed.

Oliver continued to talk while pacing "Look I know my responsibilities towards my city...you don't need to remind me. I will come back as soon as Barry gets his memories back...yeah...thank you Diggle..I will see you soon" he hung up the call

"Is it bad in Starling? Do you need to go?" Joe didn't want to hold Oliver from his duties. He knew just like Barry he was a hero too and his city needed him.

Barry was walking down the stairs and froze at first few steps when he heard Joe asking Stephen if he wanted to go.

Unknown of Barry's presence Oliver sighed and faced Joe "No it's not a problem...Diggle was asking when will I be back. I was just telling him soon but..."

"I can understand. I won't stop if you have to leave." Joe cut him off before he could finish. He coudn't ask for more even if he wanted to. Oliver had taken care of his son for more than three weeks. Though Barry did show some progress like getting less nightmares and panic attacks but these were minor changes. His memory was yet not recovered

Barry's eyes widened. He cluched the railing tightly under his hands. Stephen was going to leave him. His eyes were filled with tears. His friend...his brother was going to leave him. How will he survive...how will he survive the man's wrath alone..that meniac Kurtis...what if Kurtis finds him and kills him. Barry held his hand over his mouth to stifle his cries. Stephen betrayed him. He told him he will always protect him..he lied...he is going to leave. Unable to hear anymore the boy backpedaled to his room and closed the door shut. How could Stephen do this to him. They were suppose to stay together and fight back Kurtis. He was leaving...and now Barry had lost hope...he coudn't do this alone.

With tears in his eyes Barry walked towards the cupboard. He pulled open a drawer and started searching something sharp. His body shook with quiet sobs. After throwing few items on the floor Barry found a razor blade. He took the blade in his hand and held out his left wrist. He will do this and be free of the pain forever. With one quick slash, the boy cut open his wrist. Blood oozed out of his wrist, stainning the floor. He dropped the razor and staggered towards the bathroom leaving a trail of blood. Barry locked the door and slid on the floor. Closing his eyes the boy never knew when the darkness claimed him.

"When do you have to leave?" Joe asked Oliver eyeing at Barry's room. His mind was already forming excuses he will have to say to his son. It was going to be very difficult task.

"What? I am not leaving!" said a shocked Oliver

Joe raised his eyebrows in surprise "But you just said you have to leave"

Oliver crosses his arms "Mr West.. I have no intention of leaving Barry before I am sure he is alright. He needs me. You can see how distress he gets when I am not around him. I can't do this to him. He is my little brother Mr West and I will be there for him till he gets his memory back" the vigilante firmly finished

Joe sighed in relief and smiled at Oliver. He coudn't be more proud of him "I am glad you decided to stay. I don't want you to leave either"

Oliver gave a small nod "I told Diggle to handle things for few more weeks. I am hoping Barry will recover soon"

"Hope so. Listen why don't you go check on him and I will go make some snacks" Joe walked in to the kitchen. Oliver made his way to Barry's room. He knocked at the door "Barry! Come out Mr West has prepared snacks"

No response

Oliver knocked again "Barry?"

No response

Oliver frowned "I am coming in kiddo! Better be decent" he joked but his instincts were telling him something was wrong

No response

Oliver pushed open the door and saw Barry was not in the room. His eyes then fell on the floor and the vigilante's heart dropped to his stomach. There was razor on the floor covered in blood. The older man ran inside and picked up the razor "What the hell?" His eyes then followed the trail of blood that led towards the bathroom. He rushed and banged at the door "BARRY!" he tried twisting the knob but it was locked. Oliver cursed mentally "What did you do kid? Barry! Please open the door!"

No response

Oliver tried again but the knob wouldn't budge. Waisting no more time Oliver gave a hard push at the door with his shoulder and it flew open. He entered in and saw Barry was in the floor with his eyes closed. Oliver then saw a small pool of blood was forming under his hand. He had slit open his wrist "No! Oh my God! Barry!"

Oliver hunched down and took Barry's wrist into his hand immediately applying pressure with his palm "MR WEST!" he yelled at the detective "Why did you do this kid! Why? Barry?"

No response

 **So now we have a name on the person who kidnapped Barry when he was fifteen. I will get to that one year soon. Maybe in couple of chapters. Till then lets hope Barry survives!**

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends! Back with new chapter. Thank you to all fabulous readers who are reading my fic. It means a lot! Hope you guys like this one too! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Joe nearly dropped the plate he was holding after hearing Oliver's frantic call. He immediately noticed something was wrong. Putting the plate down he did an about turn and saw Oliver coming down with Barry in his arms. His breath caught in his throat. Barry's eyes were closed "Barry!"

Joe ran to his son "What happened?"

Oliver's voice was as heavy as his emotions "He slit his wrist...we have to get him to Caitlin"

Joe's hand flew to his forehead. He now saw Barry's left wrist was wrapped in a cloth but the blood was dripping down on tbe floor "Jesus! She is out of town Oliver!"

Oliver thought for a second "We will take him to a hospital" he ran past Joe out of the house. Joe followed picking up his coat and car keys. He then unlocked the back door. Oliver gently laid Barry down on the seat and got inside . He cradled the boy's head in his lap taking the bloody hand in his. His fear heightened seeing so much blood that was still oozing out from the cut "Please hang on brother...don't do this to me"

Joe pressed hard on the pedal and were off to nearest hospital. Barry was immediately wisked away to emergency room. Joe and Oliver took seats in waiting room "Why did he do this...suicide? Why?" Joe asked feeling helpless in the situation

Oliver looked down on his blood stained clothes "I have no idea Mr West. I thought Barry was improving"

"He has never done this before. I don't understand what triggered him?" Joe eyed the room where Barry was treated "If anything happens to him.."

Oliver was thinking the same thing. He had gotten use to live with the boy. It surely was hard time for the kid but to him it was the best month of his life. The memories he made with his brother were irreplaceable. Barry's happiness were his first priority. It was his duty to keep him safe. He sighed sadly hiding face in his hands tears falling from his eyes "I failed you kid. I coudn't keep you safe"

AFTER TWO HOURS

A doctor came out and Joe and Oliver jumped from their seats "How is he?"

The doctor looked at Joe with a confused expression "You are...?"

"I am his father...adopted father. And he is Oliver.. my son's friend...he is family" Joe introduced

"Okay. Well your son is awake and fine now. He did lose a lot of blood and will be feeling weak for a while but..." the doctor trailed off

Oliver frowned "What is it?"

The doctor matched Oliver's frown "How many times did he try to kill himself before?"

"What?" Joe stood shocked hearing Doctor's question "What are you saying Doctor?"

"Mr West your son has tried to take his life more than once"

Joe shook his head "No! It's not true. Barry has never done something like this in his entire life"

Doctor pocketed his hands in his coat "Mr West the cut in his wrist is clean. Normally we find many cuts in the patients hand but Barry had only one cut and he was able to hit the correct vein. It means he has done it before"

Oliver coudn't believe Barry had tried to kill himself before. He could have already lost him. It must have happened during that one year when he was kidnapped. He shuddered thinking what more was he going to find out about the boy's horrific past

"Oh my God! Can I see him please?" Joe pleaded to the doctor

"I am sorry but as per rules I have to call police" said the doctor

Joe pulled out his badge from the coat "There is no need for that. I am Detective Joe West from CCPD. We need to talk about my sons condition" he wasn't going to let Barry's identity out but to avoid any further investigation Joe will have to explain about Barry's kidnapping ten years back

Oliver saw Joe leave with the doctor. He took the opportunity and slowly made his way to Barry's room. He needed to see with his own eyes that his brother was alright. He was glad to see Barry was alone in the room. The boy was awake staring at the wall in front of him. Oliver took slow steps and came close to the bed and saw the boy looked pale. At first the vigilante thought he was going to throttle Barry for taking such drastic step. He wanted to know when did things get so bad for him that he had decided to end his life. But his heart broke seeing the kid's eyes. It held so much pain in them. He will talk to him when he gets better.

Oliver saw Barry's left wrist was bandaged and he was playing with his IV "Stop touching your IV. You will pull it out"

Barry startled hearing Oliver's voice. He immediately stopped touching his IV. The boy then looked away from Oliver who narrowed his eyes "Barry..how are you feeling?"

The boy didn't answer. He kept staring at side of the wall.

Oliver called him again "Barry? What is going on?"

Barry closed his eyes pretending to sleep but he was still fidgeting on the bed. Oliver placed an arm on the boy "I know you are not sleeping kiddo. Please talk to me"

This time Barry signed "Go away"

"What? Why?"

"Go away"

"Little brother tell me what is wrong...did I upset you?

Barry remained silent

"Did I do something wrong?"

Barry was still quite

Oliver understood the younger boy's silence. He was mad at him. But why? "It's me right? You are mad at me"

Barry turned to face him and Oliver saw tears in his eyes. The older man placed his hand on Barry's forehead "What is it? I am sorry Barry if you are hurting because of me. Please tell me so I can make it right"

Barry started crying, tears rolling down on the pillow. He shook his head denying to say anything. Oliver wasn't going to let go easily "If you won't tell then I will do the same thing you did to your wrist...do you want me to do that huh?"

Barry's eyes widened. He quickly signed "No! Don't do it...it hurts bad". Oliver's expression softened "Then why did you do it kid?"

The boy slowly worked with his right hand fingers "You are leaving me...Kurtis will come back...he will kill me..you promised to protect me...you lied"

Oliver gaped at Barry "What? Who said I am leaving? I am not going anywhere Barry"

Barry signed "I heard you say to Joe...you lied to me..you are leaving" Oliver gently caught his hand "Listen to me okay...loud and clear. I am not going to leave you. I will stay with you.. I will protect you from..." his voice trailed off as the vigilante now remembered that Barry said a name. He very well just gave a name to his kidnapper "Barry can you say the name again"

Barry signed "Kurtis...are you leaving?"

Oliver looked at the boy on bed. He looked even more young and innocent. He wished he could take away his pain "I promise you kiddo! You are stuck with me for long time"

A small smile crept on Barry's face. He straightened up and threw himself on the older man. Oliver chukled but held the boy. He rubbed his back in small circles and murmured soft words like he was safe and he was never leaving him.

After few minutes Oliver felt the weight grew heavy in his arms. He looked down to see Barry had fallen asleep. Laying back down the boy Oliver pulled the covers on him. He stepped back and saw Barry's face looked peaceful and relaxed. The next thing came into his mind was a name...Kurtis!

STORAGE ROOM IN HOSPITAL

Kurtis smoked one cigarette after another. His one hand curled in fist. How could he still be alive. It was impossible. He had made sure that pesky little rascal stayed dead but he was alive. That boy who destroyed my business..that boy who ruined my life...that boy who killed my son. He doesn't deserve to live. He should die...Barry Allen should die.

 **YUP! Finally Barry's kidnapper showed himself. I will tell you more about him in my next chapter. Till then please leave a review :-)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments! I read them twice and sometimes thrice..lol! Really guys you are the best! On to next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Kurtis swept the floor with a broom and cursed his luck for twentieth time. He hated his job as a cleaner in the hospital. He was suppose to live wealthy life, get drunk at evenings and enjoy nights with different women. But because of one boy..one boy named Barry Allen his dreams were shattered.

Kurtis felt a pang of regret when he decided to kidnap Barry. He had brought the boy to his warehouse which was miles away from the main city with only one intention. Barry along with other boys of his age were suppose to sell drugs to high paid hotels and bars. It was easy way to earn money as no one ever doubted on kids.

His business was going pretty well until the boy arrived. He doomed his professional as well as personal life. Barry was responsible for the death of his only son. Kurtis had managed to run away when the police decided to raid their place and yet again it was the boy who had called the cops on him.

Today when he was cleaning the floors he heard a commotion at the front door. It was nothing new for him since it was a hospital. He had seen many injured and death cases for last six years. Though this time he felt the need to look who was the next victim.

Kurtis looked up from the floor and saw a two men barge in through the emergency door. One of them was old black man and the other held an unconscious young boy in his arms. He fixed his gaze on the boy. Why did he seem familiar? I have seen him somewhere...but where? He scratched his beard and thought hard.

When the two men ran past Kurtis, he took a close look on the boy and instantly his eyes narrowed cold and hard. He remembered who the boy was. He hasn't changed much since he was a teenager. That brat Barry Allen! The kid was still alive. He destroyed my life and he is still alive. He curled his fist and anger radiated from his skin. No! This time I will make sure he dies. This time I won't miss my target.

BARRY'S ROOM

Joe had explained everything to the doctor about Barry's mental state. The doctor told they could take the patient home in the evening. He was then allowed to meet his son. When the detective entered the room he saw Oliver laying Barry back down on bed and covering him up. He knew the vigilante wasn't going to wait for any permission "How is he? Did he say anything?"

Oliver signalled Joe to talk at end of the room so Barry wouldn't get disturbed. Oliver talked in small voice "He..Mr West..he did this because of me" his eyes shone with tears that were threatening to fall

Joe was shocked "What? Why? I don't understand"

"He heard our conversation before...but I think only half of it" Oliver looked at the sleeping form of his brother "He thought I was going to leave him"

Joe shook his head in sadness. When will his son stop hurting. He did not bring the kid in his life to see him suffer "I can't see him in pain Oliver. This has to stop. There has to be a way"

Oliver wiped his tears "Actually there is! Barry told me a name... Kurtis. He was very scared of this Kurtis person...he said if I leave then Kurtis will kill him"

Joe frowned "Kurtis? I...I will have to check on the files at the station. I am sure we will get something on him"

"Was he Barry's kidnapper?"

Joe thought for a moment "Don't think so. The place where Barry was found was under the name of George Orwell and he died long time back"

Oliver nodded "Then we have to find Kurtis. It might help us find out what happened to Barry that one year"

"Oliver you stay with Barry. I will go to the station and search on this guy...see if he has any criminal records" Joe walked towards Barry and kissed his forehead "Get well soon son. It's going to be all over soon. I promise"

EVENING IN BARRY'S HOUSE

Barry was discharged from the hospital and brought home. Joe was still at the station trying to get any information on Kurtis. Oliver settled the boy in his room "Is that better?"

Barry nodded "Sorry for trouble" he signed. The older man gently took the boy's right hand in his and sat beside him "I will not lie Barry. I was very scared when I saw you covered in blood. I thought...I lost my brother"

Oliver saw the boy gulped down a lump in his throat. He was staring at him with wide eyes. The older man then wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder pulling him close "Remember one thing kid...if you have any trouble or doubts then you come to me first. We will face it together. I will always be there for you. So from now on...you are not going to use sharp objects on your body...got it?"

Barry nodded and ducked his head down feeling ashamed of his behaviour. He caused so much stress to Stephen. His right hand slowly worked again "I promise to come to you first. Sorry again"

Oliver gave a small smile and ruffled the boy's hair "You take rest. I will make hot chocolate milk for you" he walked out of the room

After a minute Barry was feeling weird. He felt his body was tinkling from inside. He rubbed with his hand to remove the feeling but it only got more itchy. He laid on his bed and wimpered as the tinkling sensation was now slowly turning into painful cramps. After few minutes when the cramps didn't go away he thought of tapping on the side table to call Oliver but the pain was spreading into his veins and muscles. It sheeted through him with terrible intensity. He doubled over and let out a silent scream

Oliver heard the front door bell and went to open it. He was surprised to see Cisco and Caitlin standing at the entrance "Hi! Joe said you were out of town"

Caitlin nodded "I was but Cisco called me and told what Barry did today so I cancelled my plans. We know he doesn't like us much but we wanted to see him once" The news of Barry cutting his wrist had shocked the two friends to the core. Never in their dream they could imagine Barry would take such extreme step.

"I had called Joe to check up on Barry. He said Barry tried to commit suicide" Cisco's voice was heavy "What happened Oliver?"

Oliver moved aside "Come in. I will explain everything"

The trio walked in hall and Oliver explained what happened few hours back. Cisco and Caitlin were glad the misunderstanding was cleared. They decided to meet their friend and went to Barry's room

The moment they entered, all froze on their spot. Barry was on the bed laid in a curled position. His right hand was tightly clutching his stomach. Even with his eyes were closed they could see tears were freely flowing from them. He looked like he was in lot of pain. What shocked them the most was...

Barry was vibrating

 **Sorry for cliffy. Any guesses what's happening to Barry? Please leave a review :-)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comment on my fic! I always look forward to read them. On with next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Barry was vibrating...

Oliver along with Cisco and Caitlin rushed towards Barry "What is happening to him?" Oliver yelled with wide eyes "Barry?!"

The boy didn't respond instead he started thrashing on the bed. He was breathing heavy and his clothes were drenched in sweat. Barry was vibrating so much that the bed was shaking with him.

"Hold him!" Caitlin raised her voice while she tried to get hold on his arms. Cisco grabbed Barry's legs but he was having trouble holding them "Is he getting his power's back?"

"I don't think so" Caitlin placed her hand on his chest "He needs to calm down...his heart rate is speeding up"

"Relax buddy...Come on take it easy" Cisco tried to coax his friend

Oliver cupped the boy's face who was still vibrating hard. He could feel the heat radiated from skin. It way way too warm "Barry..Barry stop! Listen to me kiddo...you need to stop"

Barry's mouth hung open as if letting out yet another painful scream. His jerked once and then finally his body gave out all the energy and he went limp.

"Barry?" Oliver shook his shoulder 'Barry!"

Caitlin caught Oliver's arm "He will be fine Oliver"

The vigilante glared at the doctor "Fine? Didn't you see what just happened? How can you say he is fine"

"I know what I am saying Oliver. I do know what is going on with him" said Caitlin

"You do?" Cisco asked his friend and got a nod in response "Cisco I have my medical bag in the car. Could you please get that for me. I will have to give him some high painkillers"

Cisco went to bring the bag while Oliver wiped Barry's face with a washcloth. The kid was still unconsious and it made him mad that he coudn't help his brother when he was in pain. Never in his life he felt this helpless before. He coudn't understand what should he do to take away the kid's pain.

Cisco came with a bag. Caitlin pulled out a syringe and injected Barry with high dose of painkillers "He should feel fine when he wakes up"

Oliver ran a hand on Barry's damp hair "What is happening to him?"

Caitlin looked at her friend "It has been almost a month since Barry has used his powers. What we saw now was the speed force that is still in his body"

Oliver was confused "I don't get it. What are you trying to say?"

"Speed force Oliver...from where he gets his powers" caitlin continued

Oliver still had questionable look on his face "So?"

This time Cisco spoke knowing what Caitlin meant "It means if Barry doesn't use his powers soon it might cause danger to his life"

"What?" Oliver raised his voice

"Oliver his mind might be one of fifteen year old but his body still has powers. It's trying to get out of his body. We all know how Barry always needed to burn extra energy...buy now since he is not using at all it's all bottled up inside him" Caitlin explained

Cisco chewed his bottom lip "That means the more he suppresses it the more it becomes violent"

"Can't we tell him that he has powers and make him use them" Oliver suggested

Caitlin shook her head "I told you before any pressure on his brain could cause permanent damage or even... After seeing todays episode we cannot take that risk. He will completely freak out. Our only chance is Barry remembers his present quickly. Don't think he candle another speed force attack"

The three adults standing in the room gazed at the boy. All feeling helpless at the situation. If they coudn't bring back the old Barry back then it was very much possible they were going to lose their friend forever. A voice broke them from their thoughts

"What's going on here? Barry?" Joe stood with concern colouring his face. He crossed the distance in quick steps and was near his son "Is he alright? Barr?"

Caitlin was the one who told Joe about Barry's condition. The shocked father swayed on his spot "No!" Oliver caught Joe by his arm and made him seat in a chair "Trust me Mr West...I won't let anything happen to Barry"

Joe didn't reply. His eyes were only focused on his son. Barry had suffered so much in his life. He had lost his mother at young age , his father went to prison , he was always bullied at school. Then came the one traumatic year in his life which is still following him. The dreadful day when he was struck by lightning that put him into coma for nine months. Being flash wasn't easy job either. He had been injured numerous number of times and almost lost his life in couple of cases. He sighed sadly hiding his tears

"Did you find anything about Kurtis?" asked Oliver. Joe blinked few times and answered "He was a drug dealer ten years back...but never got caught. My best guess is Barry was kidnapped by him and was forced to sell drugs"

Cisco waved his hand "What about Stephen? Any clue on him? Or why Barry knows sign language"

"No idea Cisco. It seems Barry is the only one who can tell who is this Stephen and about the sign language. I have send my officers searching for Kurtis. If he is still in this city then I will make sure he rots in prison for rest of his life" Joe's voice held anger and frustration

Caitlin again checked Barry and said he was fine for now and would wake up anytime. She and Cisco then left not wanting Barry to stress anymore as the boy still felt uncomfortable around them

Joe and Oliver were sitting on each side of the bed both holding Barry's one hand in them. It had been more than four hours since the boy had the speed force attack. He slept peacefully throughout the whole time

Oliver felt fingers twitch in his hand. He saw Barry's eyes were slowly fluttering open "Mr West...he is waking up"

Joe placed his free hand on Barry's arm "Hey Barr...how are you feeling"

Barry looked unfocused at first. He scanned the room and the saw Oliver was right beside him. He gave a tired smile. The vigilante returned his smile "Are you okay now? Any pain?"

Barry removed his hand from Oliver and signed "It hurt so much before...don't know why...I tried calling you...but too much pain...now it's gone"

Joe nudged at Barry's shoulder "It's going to be alright son. We are here for you". For first time in a month Barry smiled at Joe. He signed to his father "Thank you"

Joe let out a watery laugh and bend down to kiss his forehead "I love you so much son"

Barry signed to Oliver "I am hungry...give me something to eat"

Oliver laughed lightly thinking about old Barry and his appetite "Of course kiddo. I will bring some snacks for you"

"Why don't you sit with him Oliver. I will go get the snacks" Joe got up after Oliver gave a nod.

Barry eat the food and took another dose of his medicines. He fell asleep within seconds as the painkillers started doing its work. Oliver covered the boy and turned off the lights. He went to his room and kept his door half open in case he would hear Barry having a nightmare. The vigilante laid on his bed exhausted. He closed his eyes never knowing when the sleep claimed him.

4 AM MORNING

Barry tossed from one side to another. He was feeling restless. Something was wrong. It was like his senses were on red alert. Suddenly he felt someone's presence in his room. He slowly cracked his eyes open and saw a shadow hovering on him. Before Barry could make any move the man clamped his hand on his mouth and pulled out a knife. He held it at the boy's throat. The sharp knife digging painfully that drew a small line of blood. Barry's eyes widened with fear

The man smiled cunningly. His voice was full of malice as he spoke "You remember me don't you?"

 **We all know who is in Barry's room right? Still shout out with me... Please leave a review :-)))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi friends! Thank you all you sweeties who are reading this fic and leaving comments! You guys make my day awesome! On to next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Kurtis was pacing like a caged animal in the back of hospital yard. His fist curled nails digging into his palm. He so badly wanted to strangle the boy with his bare hands. The older man then took a break from his work and ran to his small stinking apartment. He opened the cupboard and pulled a sharp knife. It's going to be end game for Barry Allen.

Kurtis was met with disappointment when he found out Barry was discharged from the hospital half an hour ago. His evil mind formed a new plan and the man walked at the reception counter. He asked for Barry's home address by lying to the receptionist that the kid had forgotten his watch and he wanted to return it to him. Since he had been working for six years the receptionist didn't doubt on him and gave the address to Barry's house.

The lights were still on when Kurtis reached at West house. He decided to wait until it was safe enough sneak in. The man again started pacing till it was four in the morning. The lights were turned off and it looked all had fallen asleep. He slowly crept inside the house through an open window and saw there was no rooms except for the kitchen and a big hall. Kurtis then climbed upstairs and saw an open room. Making sure he didn't make much noise the old man cautiously walked in. Seeing the boy sleep Kurtis smiled pursing his lips. He had found his target. The man then locked the door and pulled his knife out.

Suddenly Barry stirred a little and then his eyes flew open. Kurtis rushed towards the kid and shut his mouth with his hand before he could cry out for help. He placed the sharp knife on his throat and applied pressure on it "You remember me don't you?"

Barry could feel his pluse beating in his ears, blocking out all other sound except for the ragged breathing he took from his nose. He was so terrified at the moment that he coudn't even get his hands to move. He felt as if they were glued to his sides. His worst nightmare had come true. The one man whom he feared all this time was hovering over him ready to slice his throat any second.

Kurtis kept a bruising hold on Barry's mouth and applied more pressure on the knife. He hissed at the boy's face "You thought after you killed my son I would let you live?"

Barry tried to shake his head but Kurtis stopped his movement. He continued talking in wisper "You destroyed my life! You took away everything from me! My son..my business...my money... everything! It's pay back time"

Barry struggled on the bed. He was still weak from the blood loss and speed force attack so he didn't have the strength to fight back. His eyes fell on the door that was now locked and hoped that Stephen would come and save his life just like he did before

Kurtis smiled menacingly "Any last wish?" Fear overwhelmed him and somehow Barry managed to muster all his strength and he gave a hard kick at Kurtis's side. The old man fell off the bed and on the floor, knife flying out of his hand "You stupid boy! I will make you pay for this"

Barry gasped and took a huge breath of air. He quickly scrambled off the bed and ran towards the door but Kurtis was faster than him. He caught the boy's leg which made Barry fall face first with a loud thud. Angry pain flared through his injured wrist and he let out a silent scream. Tears leaked from his eyes as he felt the stiches were being ripped open in his hand. He could feel the bandages were now wet with his blood

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door "BARRY! WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED? BARRY?" Oliver yelled from outside. The vigilante was immediately out of his slumber when he heard a loud thud from Barry's room. He threw off his covers and ran to the next room. On reaching he saw the room was locked making his heart speed at no limits.

Joe was next to come. He had heard Oliver's loud voice and within seconds he was at his son's room "What happened?"

"Someone is inside! The room is locked...Barry!" Oliver tried again

"What? Oh my God! Barry!" Joe too started banging at the door

Kurtis kept a hold on Barry's leg while he searched for his knife. The boy feebly struggled to get free. Kurtis got hold of his knife and without any warning he jammed the knife into Barry's calf

A hot searing pain shot right through his leg and Barry saw darkness for a moment. His right hand went to clutch his now bleeding leg. He wimpered in pain as shouts were still heard on the other side of the door

Kurtis's eyes widened as he now heard the frantic voices. The boy's family was awake. He had to kill the kid now before he could get caught. He made his final move by raising the knife in the air and aiming it at Barry's back. Barry laid on the floor tears rolling down from his eyes, feeling too weak to move.

Just when the knife was few inches away, the door flew open and Oliver jumped on Kurtis. He gave a vicious punch to the older man's jaw. Kurtis fell on his side and Oliver lunged at him again.

Joe rushed towards Barry "Jesus! Barry...are you alright?" There was too much blood on the floor. Joe saw Barry's wrist was bleeding again and there was a small pool of blood under his leg. He cradled the boy tightly in his arms who was shaking like a leaf in the storm "I got you..it's okay...you are okay..I got you son"

On one side of the room Kurtis and Oliver were still engaged in hand to hand combat. Kurtis wasn't going down that easy. He roared like a bull and pushed Oliver off himself. He was on his feet and kicked hard on Oliver's side. One kick after anothe, never taking a break.

Barry who was in his father's arms saw with blurry eyes that Stephen was getting beaten by Kurtis. His breathing became eratic, deep and then shallow. It was happening all over again. Stephen was again being punished because of him...he coudn't let him suffer again..no.."NO! LET HIM GO...DON'T BEAT HIM...PLEASE LET HIM GO...STEPHEN" Barry's voice roared like a wild beast

Joe was stunned hearing Barry's voice. It was first time in a month that his son has spoken. Before he could react Barry was out of his hold and he made a run at Kurtis. He grabbed his shirt and pulled weakly "Please let him go...don't hit him..it's my fault.."

Joe went to stop Barry but was few seconds late as Kurtis gave a hard push at Barry's chest and the boy fell backwards his head hitting hard on the frame of the bed

Oliver yelled from below "BARRY!" he kicked Kurtis on the knee, the older man fell on the floor again. The vigilante then took a vase from the side table and slammed it on the man's head. Kurtis finally went down and lost consciousness

Joe was already on Barry's side who was on the floor. He slowly turned the boy on his back "Barry? Hey Barr...open your eyes"

Oliver too came beside him "Barry!"

"He is badly injured Oliver. We should take him to star labs" Joe pressed his hand on the wound behind Barry's head and winced as it came out covered in blood

The boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked at the two men..

"Oliver?"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi friends. Back with my new chapter. Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Oliver?"

Oliver's eyes widened matching with Joe's. They shared a look. A look which held happiness. Barry was talking and he recognised them. It was all over now.

Barry was still on the floor, eyes darting from his father to his friend "Ah guys...what's going on?" he tried to sit up but fell on his back "Aawww...Oh my God...why does it feel like I have been hit by a truck?"

Joe and Oliver together hauled Barry up "Take it easy son! You are injured" Joe's voice was soft and caring

Barry looked down and saw his wrist was bleeding and there was stinking pain in his leg. He frowned "What happened? How did I get hurt in my room?"

Oliver pulled out his cell and called Caitlin "Miss Snow...Come at Barry's immediately" he then fished his hankerchief and pressed on the wound behind Barry's head which made Barry hiss "Easy Ollie!"

Oliver smiled at the nick name "Caitlin is on her way" he told Joe "I think you should call the cops and get him out of here" Oliver pointed at Kurtis

It was now Barry noticed that someone else was also in the room. He blinked his eyes and saw a old man lying on the floor. It didn't take long for Barry to recognise the man. All the colour drained from his face as he felt numb from inside. His breathing became fast. Barry could feel dark spots dancing infront of his eyes. What was he doing here? How did he know I live here? With much difficulty he spoke in shaky voice "Is...Is that...Kurtis?"

Joe was shocked as he looked at the fallen man. His features did match the ones they had in criminal records. It was now drawn to him that Barry's attacker was his kidnapper when he fifteen. How did he know about Barry? Why try to kill him after so many years?The matter was much deeper than he thought

Oliver saw Barry was panicking after seeing Kurtis. There were so many questions bubbling in his mind but right now he needed to calm the boy down "Hey...Barry calm down..you are okay"

Barry didn't seem to listen. His mind was reliving that one year which he had to suffer because of Kurtis. He started vibrating with fear and tried taking huge gulps of air "He...He will...Joe..Oliver..He will..."

Joe raised his voice "Oliver..Get Barry out of this room. I will call the cops and make sure he gets arrested"

Oliver quickly nodded and pulled the shaking speedster with him "Come on Barry...let's go in other room okay...you will feel better"

Barry's eyes were never leaving Kurtis's body "But..." Oliver took the distress boy's face in his hands "Don't look at him! Just keep walking okay..you are fine...he is not going to hurt you" Barry took a step and lost his balance as the pain doubled in his leg "Aaah"

Oliver hooked an arm around his shoulder and other tightened at Barry's waist "Hold on" he pulled the boy with him out of the room and then made the kid sit in his bed. The vigilante searched for something that could stop the bleeding until Caitlin arrived. Barry was still breathing hard. A sudden thought crossed his mind "Joe!" he again tried to get from the bed "Oliver...we can't leave Joe with him...he will...hurt him..I have to go"

Oliver rushed out of the bathroom with small towels "Barry! Don't get up" his words were unheard as the boy was still freaking out in front of him

Caitlin arrived with Cisco in tow "What is going on in here?"

Barry in his panic state failed to notice their friends. He kept struggling in Oliver's hold "Let go...Let me help Joe...he will hurt him...just like Stephen"

Oliver blocked his path "No kiddo! Nothing is going to happen...Joe is safe and so are you...please calm down"

The two friends looked at each other in shock "He can talk? How?" asked Cisco who came near the struggling pair "Barry?"

"Did he hurt himself again?" Caitlin stood next to Cisco

Barry again ignored both of his friend's voice but his attempts of freeing himself were growing weaker. The blood loss and panic attack had drained all energy from him. The sudden rush of speed force in his body was also overwhelming his mind. He slowly slumped forward into Oliver's arms

Oliver grabbed the boy in to a hug "Ssshh it's okay...calm down Barry...everything is okay.." he rubbed his back and murmured soft words until he felt the kid grew heavy in his hold. Finally Barry was out. Cisco then helped him lay back on the bed where Caitlin attended his injuries

On the next room Joe tied Kurtis with two ties and called the cops. His heart broke hearing the pleas of his son in the next room. He looked at Kurtis with hate and anger. This was the man who tormented Barry for one year. This was the man whom Barry fears so much. He fisted his hand "You will pay for what you did to my son. I will make sure you rot in prison for rest of your life"

After few minutes sirens were heard. Kurtis had regained concious. He fought widly against the hold of the policemen and kept giving threats that he will be back to finish what he started. Joe made sure he was securely handcuffed and pushed him out of his house

Oliver explained the two friends how close they had been on losing the boy. Caitlin patched up Barry the best she could do with the medical kit she had bought along with her "He is healing on its own. His powers are back"

Cisco and Caitlin watched as Oliver ran his hand over Barry's hair "I am glad its over now"

Joe came into the room "How is he?"

"He is healing Joe...his powers are back" Caitlin smiled at the worried father

Joe sighed in relief "They just took Kurtis away"

"I can't believe he had the nerve to come here" Cisco's eyes were on his friend.

A small moan came from the bed. Barry grunted and slowly blinked his eyes open "Joe.."

Joe quickly stood near him "I am here son. You are okay...everything is okay"

"Kurtis?"

Oliver placed his hand on the boy's shoulder "He is been arrested Barry. You just rest okay" Barry saw his friends standing near the bed "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's so good to hear your voice man" Cisco laughed lightly. Caitlin nodded smiling "How are you feeling?

Barry winced when he tried to move "It still hurts... but I will be fine"

"How much do you remember Barry?" the doctor asked carefully not to agitate his friend

Barry thought for a moment. All the memories came flooding into his mind. The year in the which he was kidnapped. What happened in that year. His latest kidnapping. The days he spend with Oliver and today when Kurtis was about to kill him. He shuddered thinking if Oliver hadn't come then he would have been dead right now. He looked at Oliver "Can you help me... I want to sit" Joe and Oliver helped him sit upright. All eyes were on Barry "You all probably...want to know about Kurtis right?"

Cisco raised his hand "Before Kurtis we want to know who is Stephen? You kept saying Oliver was Stephen. Why? And how do you know sign language?"

Barry again looked at Oliver, his eyes became wet with tears. Oliver was worried at Barry's reaction "What is it Barry?"

Barry wiped his tears with his sleeves "I...I want to show you all something...can we go at the backyard"

Joe and others were confused at Barry's sudden request "Backyard?"

Barry nodded "Please"

Oliver and Cisco helped Barry up hooking each arm around their shoulder. They reached the backyard of the house and made Barry sit on the bench "Cisco can you dig that part near the rose pot" he pointed at the area

"Sure..ah Joe? Cisco was asking for some kind of tool to dig the hole. Joe handed him a crowbar and Cisco started to dig

After digging few inches Cisco found a small box. He pulled out the box and handed it to Barry. All awaited anxiously to see what was in that box.

Barry opened the box with shaky hands and pulled out a small picture. He handed it to Oliver. The vigilante's eyes went wide "Barry...this..how can it be possible?"

Joe took the picture from Oliver. His hand went to his forehead "Jesus...he looks just like you Oliver...only younger form of you"

Cisco and Caitlin were next "Is he Stephen?" asked Cisco who was equally baffled

Barry nodded "He was...with me when I was kidnapped..he..he is Kurtis's son"

"What!?"

Barry continued with heavy voice "I...he and Ollie.." tears fell down from his eyes

Oliver squeezed the kid's shoulder in comforting manner "Where is he now Barry?"

Barry hicupped "He is dead...because of me... I killed him"

 **Stay with me for few more chapters guys! We are nearing the end! Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review :-)))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi friends! I am back! So sorry for long wait! I was out of town for vacation. I will not abandon this fic and from now on it will be updated regularly! Soooo let's get on with next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

The group of people surrounding Barry was in shock. They coudn't believe what they just heard. How can Barry kill someone. The boy had never hurt a fly in his life and now he just confessed killing a human being.

Joe gaped at his son "What are you talking about Barr? That's not true...you can't kill anybody"

Barry was still crying. He was going to answer his father when his vision blurred and he slumed towards his side. Oliver was quick to catch him "Barry!"

Barry groaned clutching his head feeling dizzy "Foo...Food..I need food"

Oliver looked at Joe "We should get him inside and feed him. He needs energy" Joe quickly nodded and together they hauled the boy back inside the house where he was laid on the couch. Caitlin and Joe ran into the kitchen and prepared a heavy nutritious meal for Barry.

While Barry was fed Cisco made a quick run to labs and brought him few calorie bars. The speedster looked much better now that some of the colour had returned to his face. It was now afternoon where all were seated in the hall facing the boy and waiting for an explanation on what he had said before

"Son...if you are up to it...we all want to know what happened to you that year" Joe spoke in a low and comforting voice

Barry slowly nodded and looked at Oliver who gave him a small encouraging smile. He took a deep breath and started his story "I...We were walking back from the school...me and Iris when a black van halted in front of us...two masked men got out and started dragging me in..Iris tried to stop them but they pushed her on the ground..they slapped me when I struggled and tied my hands...we reached to an empty warehouse which was five hours far from the main city...I was so scared..I thought they were going to kill me"

Joe placed his hand on Barry's shoulder and squeezed a little. Barry eyes already had tears in them. He continued with heavy voice "I was dragged by my arm inside the warehouse where I met Kurtis for the first time...there were many other boys in the room...some older and few younger than me...Kurtis rewarded the two men who had kidnapped me and then said I belonged to him..he said from now on I will have to do whatever he asks me to do...if I disagree then...then he will not harm me but will kill one of the boys in the room...he said I will be held responsible for the death of the boy"

Barry hicupped as the memory bacame fresh in front of his eyes. He wanted to erase everything that happened in that year. A part of him knew it was all in the past but the scars still remained in his heart. He could still hear the cries of other kids who were brought without their consent. How Kurtis would punish them if anyone tried to protest. The time when Kurtis actually killed a boy right in front of his eyes when an older boy almost managed to escape

Caitlin brought a glass of water and handed it to her friend "Barry it's all in the past. You are safe now...with us"

"I can still hear them crying Cait! All...some boys were younger than me...they didn't deserve to see death in their age.. I coudn't do anything to help them" Barry said feeling guilty

Oliver frowned and he walked towards his friend "Barry...you were a child yourself. There was nothing you could do. You were scared and alone. You cannot take the blame on you"

Cisco nodded "Oliver is right man! Anyone would be vulnerable in your situation. You are not to be blamed...you were the victim"

Barry remained quiet for a while not totally agreeing with his friends. They were right about him being young and scared but deep down he knew...he knew he was a coward...a coward who ran to save his life...a coward who coudn't do anything to save Stephen...his death was on his head. No amount of encouraging words will ever be able to delete the fact that he was responsible for Stephen's death.

Oliver noticed Barry's eyes were glassy again. He was surely reliving the moments. He felt sorry for the kid and wished there was a way to take away his pain. He sat down beside the boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulder "Hey" he spoke softly "You are not there anymore okay...you are not alone now...we all are here..no one is judging you...whatever happened in that year is not your fault"

Barry blinked his tears away and saw how he was surrounded by his friends and family. He sat between Joe and Oliver with Cisco and Caitlin sitting right in front of him in the small table. All their eyes held only love and concern for him. The boy felt safe in the small huddle was in.

Cisco offered another calorie bar to Barry who munched on it without any protest. Joe and Oliver shared a look knowing the old Barry's appetite was back as well.

"Do you want to take a break? We can continue later" Joe asked Barry

The speedster shook his head "I want to get over it"

Joe nodded "How did you meet Stephen? Was he working with his father?"

Barry smiled at the name. Stephen was the only good thing happened to him in that year. He had found a best friend and a brother in him "I met Stephen two days after I was locked in a small room with no food or water. .. Kurtis said I needed to be taught a lesson before I start working for him"

FLASHBACK

Fifteen year old Barry slept on the cold floor with tears leaking from his eyes. Every few minutes his stomach would growl at him reminding how hungry he was. He wanted to go home. He wanted to eat Joe's delicious pasta. He wanted to play video games with Iris. He wanted to get out of here.

It had been two days now since Barry had last drank or ate anything. He was feeling weak and wondered how long Kurtis was planning to keep him in this room. He coudn't escape after hearing Kurtis's warning. If he tried to escape then an innocent life would be taken.

His thoughts were broken when the door creaked open. Barry saw a boy enter with a plate full of sandwiches and milk. The boy looked three or four years older than him. His wore dark green T shirt and black leather pants. His eyes were black as coal yet he felt calmed by them. He had short hair and was taller than him.

The boy smiled at Barry and walked closer, placing the plate infront of him. Barry stared at the plate for long time. He didn't know if he was suppose to eat before getting a permission

The boy slowly pushed the plate towards Barry and smiled. He then did something which shocked fifteen year old

The boy signed at the teen "Hi! My name is Stephen"

 **Next chapter will contain more moments between Barry and Stephen. Please leave a review and tell me you guys are still with me :-)))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi friends! Back with new chapter! Thank you so much to my AWESOME readers. It means a lot guys! Hope you guys like this one too! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Warning for child abuse and minor character dead.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Barry brows narrowed. He coudn't understand what the older boy meant "What...What did you do?"

Stephen again answered in sign language "My name is Stephen"

Barry shook his head "I don't know what you are trying to tell me" he backed up against the wall behind him when he saw the older boy come close to him. Barry thought he was going to get hit.

Stephen slowed his movements and held his both hands up in air. Barry saw him moving his hand on his mouth and then shaking his head twice

Realization hit Barry at once. Stephen coudn't talk. He was mute "You...you can't talk?" Stephen shook his head with sadness and signed something. Barry bit his lip "I am sorry but I don't understand what you are saying"

Stephen got up and ran out of the room. He came back after a minute with a paper and pen. He quickly scribbled on it and showed it to Barry

"My name is Stephen. I am mute. Eat food"

Barry read the note and felt sorry for the boy "Were you kidnapped too?"

Stephen ducked his head down. He was about to write when Kurtis entered into the room "Stephen! What are you doing here?" he eyed at the plate full of sandwiches "What is this huh? I told you give only two slice of bread and half glass of milk...Why don't you ever listen to me?" Kurtis slapped the older boy who fell on the floor beside Barry

"Hey! Don't hit him!" yelled Barry. Kurtis gritted his teeth and pulled Barry by his hair who gasped in pain "Don't you ever raise your voice against me! I am your master. You will do exactly as I say"

Barry was shaking with fear "Please let me go...I want to go home...please"

Kurtis gave a tight slap on Barry's face with his free hand "You are mine! You will work for me...if you don't listen then I will start killing the boys outside...do you want me to do that?"

Barry shook his head vigorously. He started crying "No...please don't kill anyone...no"

Kurtis held the teen's jaw tightly with his broad palm "Say yes or no!"

"Y...Ye..Yes"

Kurtis added more pressure on his jaw that would surely leave bruises "I need to hear loud and clear...Yes or No?"

"Yes!...Yes..I will work for you...Yes" Barry closed his eyes crying, feeling helpless. Kurtis harshly let go of him and pulled Stephen from the floor "Next time you try to disobey me...you will pay the price. Now take half of the bread back and no milk for him!"

When Kurtis left Barry saw Stephen was crying silently "I am sorry Stephen. Because of me he hit you" Stephen smiled at Barry and took half of the bread from the plate and picked the glass. He then walked out of the room. With each bite Barry took a new tear fell from his eyes.

On the fourth day Barry was taught how to work. They were told to sell small white packets in private hotel rooms. At first he didn't know what was in those packets until Stephen told him they were drugs. Barry didn't want to sell drugs but he had no choice. He knew if there was any argument from his side, a innocent life would be taken. That was Kurtis's game. He threatened the kids with the others lives. The man very well knew how to manipulate the fragile and scared minds of the kids.

Stephen use to cook food for all the kids in the warehouse. His job was to make sure no one ever escaped. Barry noticed many of kids who were brought before him talked in sign language. Stephen had taught most of the kids because he wanted to communicate with them freely. He was very friendly towards all the kids and always made their favourite dishes.

It was after one week Barry came to know that Stephen was Kurtis's son. Barry had gone in a hotel to sell drugs and did a mistake by trying to make a call from the room when the man had gone to collect money from his suitcase. Barry didn't even had a chance to dial the first digit when he was caught red handed.

That night Barry was badly beaten by Kurtis. He was kicked repeatedly at his stomach and got busted lip along with hand shaped marks on his face "This will be your first and last mistake" growled Kurtis "Next time I am going to kill Sam( a boy younger than Barry) if you ever try to pull this kind of stunts"

"I ...am sorry...please...sorry...I will not do it again... sorry" Barry curled himself on the floor

Kurtis gave one last kick and huffed "Useless creature" he stormed out of the room

As soon as Kurtis was out Stephen ran into the room towards the badly injured boy. He helped Barry get up from the floor and laid him on a small cot. The older boy then cleaned the blood from Barry's face and lips. Barry wimpered in pain. Stephen slowly ran his hand on Barry's hair providing some comfort. He then took a pen and paper and wrote a line handing it to teen

"I am sorry...my father is really a bad man"

Barry's eyes widened. Kurtis was his father "Your father?"

Stephen nodded

Barry coudn't believe how can a father be so cruel to his own son. During this week he saw how Kurtis treated his son no different than the other kids. He felt sad that he didn't get the love of a father the way he did. Joe had proven himself as the best father. He always loved him and took care of him even though they weren't blood related.

Stephen had written something while Barry was in deep thoughts. The paper was given to him which read

"I don't like to work with my father. But I don't have the guts to face him...I am scared he will punish or kill other kids in this house...so I try my best to make them feel like home...I know this is not their home but atleast the kids smile when I make their favourite dishes...do you want eat something...I will cook for you"

Barry eyes were wet with tears. He felt proud of the older boy. Even with his inability to speak he tries to bring smile on others face "You are very strong Stephen"

Stephen smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. He took the paper and was about to write when Barry stopped him "No...don't write...teach me your language...I want to learn"

Stephen again smiled nodding. He slowly moved his hands and did some actions "Not today...you rest...will teach you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Barry understood little

Stephen nodded and signed "Tomorrow"

Barry smiled closing his eyes, sleep claiming him immediately. Stephen looked at the now sleeping boy. He didn't why but he felt this unknown connection towards the boy. He had taken care of many kids before but Barry was different. He was shy and naive, always did what he was told, cared for the young boys in the house and sometimes helped him in the kitchen. The boy had a golden heart. Stephen covered Barry with a blanket and stayed with him for the night.

At the end of second month Barry had learned sign language. He and Stephen had become quite close friends but the teen still missed his home. He wanted to see his family again. There were days when Barry use to wake up in the middle of the night and cry for hours till morning.

It was in the sixth month when for first time Barry had witnessed a murder. Kurtis had caught a boy who tried escaping and in return a young boy named Sam was shot in head right in front of every kid in the house. Barry and the other boys cried in fear. Non of the boys could sleep that night. It was after two days he was so depressed that the boy decided to take his own life. Stephen had been the one who found Barry in the bathroom with his wrist bleeding from the cuts.

Thankfully the cuts weren't made deep and Stephen knew basic first aid so he quickly wrapped the boy's wrist. When Barry was awake Stephen had yelled at him with his actions being loud and clear "I don't want to lose a brother"

Barry hugged Stephen and cried until he fell asleep. The older boy was the only light in his life that was surrounded by darkness. From that day on the two close friends became brothers.

Stephen and Barry started spending more time together. There was a time when Barry made a mistake and Stephen took the blame on himself and suffer his father's beatings. He always protected him like a older brother. Together they took care of the kids who were younger than them. The older boy always use to get worried whenever Barry was send to sell the drugs and always greeted him with a smile when he entered in the house safe.

PRESENT

Barry sniffed "He looked exactly like you Ollie...just like your younger self" he gave a watery laugh

Oliver smiled at the boy beside him "I am glad you had someone to care and protect you kiddo"

Barry looked at him when Oliver said the word 'kiddo'. He wasn't a kid anymore but it felt so nice to hear.

"Sorry...it's just... I have gotten use to call you that" Oliver apologized thinking Barry didn't like being called a kid

Barry shook his head and gave a smile "No..it's okay" he then continued "You know.. .whenever Kurtis use to get drunk...he use to beat the boys...Stephen and I tried to stop him but that made him even more angry and he ..he used his belt on our backs.."

Cisco gritted his teeth "That bastard!"

Joe and Caitlin were shocked hearing Barry's story. Never in their wildest dreams they would have thought the boy had suffered so much "I am going to make sure he pays for his crimes...I promise you Barr" the father assured his son

"How...what happened... I mean how did he die?" Caitlin asked Barry in her soft voice. Oliver instantly noticed his friend go stiff beside him. He knew the hard part was yet to come.

Barry's eyes roamed over each person in the room and then his head ducked down. He had to tell them the truth. He had to tell them he was a coward. He had to tell them Stephen died because of him.

Fresh bout of tears rolled down on his cheeks "It..It was at the end of eleventh month when one morning..."

 **Sorry for abrupt ending but the chapter got long and I wanted to show Stephen's dead in single chapter! Next one is going to be hard to write...let's see if I am able to pull it off! Please leave a review if you liked this chapter :-)))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi friends! New chapter! Guyyyyys...you are the best readers! Thank you soooo much for reading and leaving comments! Hope you like this one too!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains slight non con but it's nothing graphic! And a character dead!**

Early morning Kurtis called all the boys in the hall. Every boy in the room including Barry feared they had done something wrong and Kurtis was mad at them. Stephen stood with Barry giving him assurance with his presence that he was not alone.

Kurtis stared at the boys for sometime while he sat on the main chair "I will choose four boys who are going to do today's job. I have made an important deal with someone who's going to make me rich! He is going to pay me double the amount...in return you will have to do exactly as he says"

Stephen frowned. What did his father mean by that? Barry too didn't understand what Kurtis meant but the way Stephen was tensed beside him, he knew something was not right.

"If I get any complain from my dealers...you all know the consequences" Kurtis voice was cold as ice. All the boys were literally shaking on their feet

"I will call out the names and those four boys come forward" Kurtis got up from his chair and walked straight infront of the terrified boys

"Jamie!"

"Daniel!"

"Edwin!"

"Barry!"

Stephen cursed mentally when he heard the last name. He was praying that Barry's name wouldn't be called out because his sixth sense were screaming at him that something big and bad was going to happen

The three boys came forward who were almost same age as Barry's. The teen was about to join the others when the older boy caught his wrist. He looked at Stephen and signed "It's okay. I will be fine" Barry gave a small smile even though he was scared from inside

"Barry! What's taking you so long? Get your lazy ass over here!" Kurtis yelled at the boy who ran and stood beside the three other boys

Kurtis circled the four boys "When the four of you will make the exchange, the dealer will give you money. I want you all to keep the money in the drawer of your rooms and do exactly as you are told"

All four teenagers were confused. They had never left the money before in the hotel rooms so why now. No one dared to ask knowing that would only make Kurtis angry.

"I want you all four boys to take nice clean bath and wear good clothes when you go to make the exchange" Kurtis continued instructing. Stephen pursed his lips thinking what was his father planning to do. Why does he need them to go clean?

Kurtis stood infront of them "Oh...I forget one more thing...the deal is going to held here...in our house so I want rest of the boys to get into your rooms at sharp nine o clock! Am I clear?"

Stephen's worry was doubled. Never before his father had made a deal in the house then why today? What the was he planning to do?

Everybody nodded in the room "You too Stephen!" said Kurtis. The older boy nodded to his father.

AT NIGHT

As told all the boys had gone to sleep at nine o'clock. Their sleeping arrangements were in a big hall downstairs where all the beds were placed in row. As soon as Stephen along with other boys entered the room Kurtis locked the door from outside. He then called Barry and other three kids to get ready for the exchange and went out of the house saying he will be back soon

The four boys walked in four seperate rooms that were made upstairs. When Barry entered his room he saw an old man was already seated on the bed. He looked about Joe's age and he was drunk. The teen didn't like the way he was eyeing him from top to bottom. He just wanted to get out of the room so he quickly handed the drugs to the man "Give me the money"

The man chukled softly "What's the hurry pretty boy...we have all night to us" he then locked the door and came close to the boy running his hand on Barry's arms. Barry jerked a step back in shock "What... What do..you mean? Why did you lock the door?"

The old man removes his coat and started losing his tie "Oh come on kid...you are all dressed up for tonight... suddenly you have to become shy? I paid good amount for one night"

"One night? What.." Barry now very well had the idea what the man meant. His heart began to thump widly. He coudn't believe Kurtis would go this low "I am leaving... this is a mistake" He turned towards the door when the man caught his wrist and turned it behind his back. The man pulled the struggling teen to himself "You are not leaving until I get what I came for"

Barry yelled at the top of his voice "No! Help..let me go!...I don't want this" The man wrenched Barry's arm even more making the boy gasp in pain "No one is going to help you boy...you will be mine"

Barry felt himself being pulled towards the bed. He was terrified inside. His eyes filled with tears as he kept pleading and struggling with the man. Just when he was thrown on the bed the door opened with a loud bang and Barry saw Stephen enter the room with a kitchen knife in his hand. He looked furiously at the old man. The man was surprised at the sudden interruption and Barry took this opportunity and kicked the man with his legs. He then ran towards Stephen and hugged him with all his strength.

Barry never felt this relief in his life. He trembled in the older boy's hold and cried "You...You came...he...he was going to..." Barry coudn't even finish the sentence

Stephen tightly held the frightened boy with one hand. He knew from the beginning that his father was up to something bad. So when they were locked n the room Stephen climbed out the window to check on Barry. When he heard the boy's cries for help, the older ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

The older boy glared at the old man who got up from the floor and pointed at Barry "Who are you? Give the boy to me... I paid for him"

Stephen slowly removed Barry from him and placed behind himself and hissed at the old man. Barry saw the man came charging towards his brother and attack him. Stephen pushed Barry aside and fought with the older man.

Barry saw how bravely he tackled the blows and took a few to his body. During their fight Stephen's knife went flying under a chair. He was too much in shock to move from his place. Just when he thought his brother had almost got the upper hand he saw with wide eyes how the man got hold of the knife and jammed it on Stephen's stomach

Barry let out a gut wrenching scream "Noooo!" He pulled himself from the floor and caught the man's shirt from behind. He didn't know where he got the strength from when he threw the old man across the room. The man hit his head hard on the wall and lost consciousness.

Stephen held his now heavily bleeding stomach and swayed on his spot. Barry caught the older boy in his arms and lowered him on the floor "Stephen! Oh my God...Stephen"

The older boy took shallow breaths. His face was pinched in pain. He saw there was a mobile on the side table of the bed. With some difficulty he signed to Barry "Mobile...table...call cops"

Barry's eyes fell on the table and on the phone. He shook his head "No...first we have to get you to hospital! You are bleeding Stephen...let's go!" he tried to pull the boy up but Stephen stopped him "I don't...have time...we need..to stop this...my father will...be back soon"

"I don't care! Your life is important to me...brother please..." Barry cried with heavy voice

Stephen shook his head. He was having trouble seeing Barry's face due to the pain. He gritted his teeth and continued signing "Listen...can you hear...our friends are asking for help.."

Barry looked at the door and heard how his other three friends were screaming for help. He was saved by Stephen but who was going to save them from the sexual assault. Stephen placed his bloody hand on Barry's cheek and pleaded with his eyes to listen to him

"Okay...okay...I will make the call...but then we are going to hospital okay...you are going to be fine...you are not leaving me!" Barry raised his tearful voice

Stephen gave a small nod and Barry ran to pick the mobile. He quickly dialed to the cops and rambled for help. The teen didn't know the exact location of their house. The officer on phone told him not to disconnect the call so they will trace the call.

Barry placed the phone back on the table and turned towards Stephen. He saw his eyes were open and was staring straight to his front. The boy frowned. A dread pooled in his stomach "Stephen?"

When he got no answer Barry slowly walked to his brother and frozed when he neared him. That moment he coudn't breathe. He coudn't hear the screams that came from outside. He coudn't get his legs to move forward because...because he coudn't see Stephen's chest moving.

Stephen was dead

Barry stood shell shocked his eyes never leaving the dead form of his brother. Stephen died saving him. Stephen died because he coudn't do anything to help. He stood there and watched how the knife was driven to his stomach. He stood there because he was too scared to fight. He was too weak to defend himself. And now his brother paid the price with his life.

Kurtis came into the room and was shocked when he saw his son lying dead and the dealer unconsious on the floor. He saw how Barry was covered in blood "What the hell did you do?" he roared at Barry

He ran towards Barry who was still looking at Stephen. Barry didn't register Kurtis hit him. He didn't register when Kurtis kicked him. He didn't register when Kurtis used his belt on him but he did hear the words loud and clear "You killed my son! What did you do? You are a killer...you killed my son"

PRESENT

Barry hid his face in his hands and cried. His painful sobs and ragged breathing were the only sounds that could be heard in the hall where his family and friends sat surrounding him.

All eyes had tears in them. Joe didn't know how to react. His son had seen two deaths in that year, one being the person who gave him hope to in life. How could anyone ever be able to come out of that experience.

Oliver's heart clench painfully hearing Barry's cries. He didn't know what words to use. How to comfort the broken boy in front of him. Two deaths in one year that no child ever deserve to witness.

Caitlin wiped the tears with her palm. She didn't know how to stop her friend from crying. A part of her wanted to let Barry cry so he could be free from the burden.

Cisco stared at his friend crying along with him. He didn't know how to control his anger. He was angry at the man who killed Stephen. He was angry at the man who tried to force himself on Barry. He was angry at them for hurting his friend

Joe took a deep breath. He has to be strong. Barry needed him. His son needs him the most right now "Barr.." he placed his hand on Barry's arm

Barry jerked at the touch. He abruptly got up from the couch and stumbled away from them "Don't touch me... I am a killer!...I ..I killed my brother" he gasped a huge breath. The speedster was shaking on his spot "I killed him"

"Calm down Son"

"Barry it's alright...calm down"

"Please don't say that...you know it's not true"

"Barry...we are here for you...it's not your fault"

The group tried to convince the hyperventilating boy but they seem to fail. The next moment they felt was a gush of wind indicating that the speedster had run away from them

"Barry!"

 **Wow! That was intense right? This was the longest I have written for this fic...like above 2000 words. Anyways...Last two chapters guys! There is a good news that I have almost finished writing so will be posting alternatively. Please stick with me for last two chapters and leave a review on this one too :-)))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi friends! As promised quick update! Thank you so much for reading! Hope you like this chapter too! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

They all stood in shock after Barry left them in his emotional state. Oliver so badly wanted to run after him but he had no idea where the boy would have gone. It was like by the time he stepped his foot out of the house Barry most probably would have reached outside Central City "We need to find him! He can't be left alone"

Cisco nodded "But where should we look for him? He could be anywhere"

"I still can't believe he had gone through so much...he was only fifteen years old. A child!" Caitlin was still crying

"No wonder he was able to block that memory all these years. This is something you don't want to remember ever in your life" Cisco pointed out clearly feeling bad for his friend

Oliver started pacing "But he remembers everything! And he needs someone...he cannot be left alone"

Suddenly they all faced Joe who was quiet for long time. He didn't seem to be with them...like he was lost in his own memory

THE DAY WHEN BARRY WAS FOUND

Joe was busy in his file work when a commotion caught his attention. He looked up from his desk and saw many kids were brought in to the station. After seeing all the kids condition, his experience told him it was the case of child trafficking. The kids were all boys and most of them were crying. He felt sad for them and as well as glad that they would soon be returned to their parents

He was going to continue with his work when his eyes caught a boy's face. No...it coudn't be! Was that...Barry? He literally jumped from his chair and ran towards the boy to confirm his doubt.

"Barry?" Joe held the boy by his arm "Oh my God...it's you!" the overjoyed father took the boy in his arms and hugged him tightly "I am so happy son! You are back"

Joe noticed something was wrong. Barry didn't hug him back neither said a word. He just stood like a statue. His eyes were motionless. He was awfully quiet.

"Barr? It's me Joe...your father. What is the matter?" Joe cupped Barry's face with both hands but the latter remained silent

The officer who brought the kids went to Joe "Sir...he was most injured kid among all. And...and we found three kids who were...sexually assaulted"

Joe's eyes widened "No...was he...?"

"I am not sure because we found an unconscious man in his room" officer explained

"Jesus!" Joe now understood Barry's behaviour. The kid was in shock. He needed to be checked "Take all the kids to hospital and call their parents"

PRESENT

Joe came back from his thoughts when he heard Oliver calling him many times. How could he forget such an important point when he found Barry. He clearly remembered how scared and shocked his son was on the first day

"What are you thinking?" asked Oliver

"I am sorry...but Barry is right...the day we found him...three boys were..raped. How could I forget that!"

Joe cursed himself

Oliver sighed "Stephen saved Barry but I guess the cops were too late to save the other three kids"

Cisco raised his hand "I know it's selfish but I am glad Barry was not among them" All stared at Cisco but internally coudn't help but agree with the engineer

"But you said there was no dead body...so where did Stephen's body disappear?" Oliver asked the detective

Joe shook his head "I don't know. That is what I am wondering" .Suddenly Cisco's phone vibrated "Guys! Barry is in labs!"

Joe and Oliver were on their feet "How do you know Cisco?"

"I have connected Barry's suit to my phone. It tells me where he is when he is wearing the suit and right now Barry is running in the tread mill" Cisco explained. The group immediately ran out of the house to get to labs.

Barry was still running in the tread mill when his family reached labs. Joe tried to twist the knob of the door but it was locked "Barr! Open the door!" he banged couple of times.

Barry kept running

Cisco held the mike in his hand and tried to talk to his friend "Barry man..we know you are in pain...let us help you...open the door"

Barry kept running

Caitlin tried "Barry you are still weak...you will hurt yourself...please come out and talk with us"

Barry kept running

Joe banged again "Son! I am sorry...so sorry that I coudn't find you earlier...please forgive me...open the door"

Barry kept running

They looked at Oliver who took a deep breath "Barry...stop running please...I know you are hurting but this isn't the way...please kiddo!"

Barry stopped

They all sighed in relief "Let me talk to him. I think I know a way to calm him down" Oliver asked the worried group. Joe nodded "Tell him we all are here for him"

Oliver walked towards the door which was now open. He saw Barry was slumped down in a corner of the room breathing heavy. The vigilante went to the boy and sat beside him. He nudged the kid and signed "I know how you feel"

Barry narrowed his eyes "What are you doing?" his voice was sore due to heavy crying. Oliver continued to talk in sign language "I lost someone when I was trapped in those mountains"

Barry listened carefully how Oliver told about his experience. The boy didn't know when he too started talking with Oliver in sign language. They talked for one hour in which Barry shared some more moments with Stephen

"I miss him. I wish he was alive" Barry signed. Oliver had tears in his eyes. He pulled the kid in his arms "I know Barry. We all know...but you can't blame yourself. What happened was not your fault. Do you think he will be happy to see from above that you are still upset with his death. Your guilt will only make his dead worthless. Let go Barry...let him rest in peace"

Barry was crying again. It hurt so much in his heart. Why was it so difficult to let go. Oliver nodded at Joe and others to come in and Barry was again surrounded by his family. The vigilante gently passed the boy to his father who hugged him tightly "It's okay son...its all over...you are safe...we are here for you"

"But..."

Joe tightened his hold "No son! You are not to blame here. We are very sorry for your loss but I am glad you are safe"

Barry buried himself in his father's broad chest. They were right. Maybe it was time to let go. It was time for finally Stephen to rest in peace "Thank you Dad!" his voice was muffled but the detective heard it. Joe was shocked for a moment. Barry had never called him Dad before. He was always Joe for him but today after hearing the word "Dad" he was the happiest person on the earth "I love you too son"

Barry pulled himself from Joe and looked at his friends "Thank you"

Cisco and Caitlin individually gave hugs to Barry. They were happy he was back with them again "Barry when did you hide Stephen's photo in the backyard?" asked Cisco

Barry looked as if he was trying to remember but he shook his head "I don't remember Cisco. I think I had it with me when I was with Stephen"

"It's okay Barry. It happens.. your memory is still blocked in some places. It will come back to you eventually" Caitlin assured her friend. Barry had an another question in mind "What happened after Kurtis entered the room...it's kinda fuzzy to me...still don't remember"

Joe was the one who filled the details "You were bought to the precinct with many other boys. You were beaten badly and in shock. Our guess is Kurtis hit you. The officer who rescued you told that there was no dead body of a young boy...it means Kurtis must have taken Stephen away...he too escaped..I am sorry"

Barry nodded taking in the information. He looked at Oliver and then at Joe "Can I ask for something?"

"What is it Barr?"

Barry looked straight into his father's eyes "I want to... I want to meet Kurtis"

 **How many of you think Barry decision to meet Kurtis was right? I felt he deserved one last face to face confrontation with the man! Last chapter will be up in two days! Please do tell me your views on this one too :-)))**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi friends! I can't believe this is the end! I would like to thank each and every one of you awesome readers who were there with me throughout this ride! You guys were simply the best with your reviews! Thank you to all readers who have followed and favourite this story!**

 **On with the last chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"What? You want to meet Kurtis?" asked Joe in disbelief. Barry nodded at his father and saw the puzzled expression on each faces in the room

"I am not letting that physco near you...no way kid!" Joe sternly declined Barry's request

Oliver agreed with Joe "Barry I too think it's not a good idea" The vigilante was afraid what would happen if Barry would face Kurtis again. He didn't think the boy was ready for this

"You don't have to do this Barr" Joe's eyes held worry for his son. Barry took hold of Joe's hand in his "Joe...just one time.. I...I need to know where did Stephen's body disappear. I need to know"

"But.."

Barry cut his father's sentence "I know you all are worried for me but I am fine. I can do this.. please"

Silence once again filled the room. No one knowing what to say to Barry's request. They knew Barry had the right to know what happened after Kurtis entered the room that night. Maybe this would be the last straw he needed to pull.

Joe nodded at his son "Okay...I can arrange that. We can talk in interrogation room at the station"

Barry nodded couple of times "Thank you Joe" though the speedster was glad that Joe had agreed with his request, a part of him shuddered thinking Kurtis in front of him once again. Of course he was an adult now who had super powers but inside he still felt that fifteen year old was still alive. He looked at Oliver "Will you be there? Just...one last time.. I know I can face him but..."

Oliver smiled at the boy "I will always be there for you kiddo"

"We will also be there Barry" Cisco announced with Caitlin nodding beside him

"Thank you" Barry returned their smiles

AT PRECINCT

As decided Kurtis was bought in the interrogation room. He sat on the chair with hid hands cuffed to the small wooden table. Barry entered with Oliver. Cisco Caitlin and Joe stood outside where they could hear and see them.

Barry took the chair opposite to Kurtis. Oliver stood beside him with his crossed and glaring at the man. Kurtis let out a small growl when he saw Barry "How many lives you have boy? You should have died long back ago"

Barry coudn't help but flinch at the statement. He didn't know why but Kurtis scared him. It was like he still had the impact of him with his dangerous voice. Oliver squeezed Barry's shoulder and the latter gave a appreciating nod. He could do this "I just want to know one thing. What did you do with Stephen's body?"

Kurtis scoffed "Why should I say to you! You are his killer"

"I.. I did not kill him! The man who was in the room that night did" Barry said raising his voice

Kurtis bend forward and sneered at the boy "My son would have been alive if you had just did what you were told"

Barry banged his hand on the table "He was going to rape me!" Kurtis shrugged off "So what!"

Oliver had to physically stop himself from jumping on the man and strangle him to death. He gritted his teeth so much that his jaw started to hurt.

Kurtis continued to take his anger put on Barry "I got paid for that...you ruined everything...I ran for years after the cops raided my place... I didn't have money to eat or drink...then I had to work in hospital as a cleaner...all because of you"

Oliver smiled at Kurtis "Serves you right. You even deserve to go to hell"

Kurtis tried to lunge at Oliver but the cuffs held him back. Outside Joe was ready to barge in if necessary. He hated Kurtis even more.

"You are a disgrace to humanity. Do you even know how much Stephen hated you and your work! He didn't want it! He stayed because of all the kids you kidnapped. He stayed for them...for me...to make us feel like home"

Kurtis pointed his finger at Barry "My son changed because of you! He never went against my decision but it was you that made him fight back. I hate you so much"

Joe curled his fist into his palm. How dare that man speak to his son that way. He wished to put a bullet through his temple.

"I am asking you last time where did you take Stephen's body?" Barry asked the man again

Kurtis shook his head "Ain't telling you anything" Oliver had enough of this. He came forward and caught Kurtis by his collar "Listen to me old man. If by the next minute you don't answer Barry's question then I will give you a death no man has ever received. You will regret being born in this world. And trust me...no one can save you from me"

Barry tried to stop Oliver's method of questioning but he saw it was working. He saw how the old man was shaking in his hold.

Kurtis saw the seriousness in eyes of the vigilante. He struggled to get free but Oliver tightened his hold and added more pressures to his throat "Fine! Fine...let me go. I will tell you"

Oliver let go of Kurtis who coughed a little "I...after I had beaten you" he pointed at Barry "I took Stephen and moved towards back of the house. I dug up a hole and buried him there. He was my son... I coudn't just leave him in his death...that's when I heard sirens and knew cops had arrived...I ran away from that place forever"

Barry stared at the man. Stephen was buried in the same place where they met for first time. He was glad atleast he was given a grave and not left to rot "Thank you"

Joe entered the room to take Kurtis back. They got what they wanted and now it was time to send the man whete he belonged. He opened the cuffs on Kurtis. When the man stood, he suddenly let out a roar and threw himself on Barry. They both fell on the floor. Kurtis's hands were on Barry's throat ready to squeeze the life out of him. The boy struggled to free himself from the crazy man's tight grip

Oliver and Joe saw with wide eyes how Kurtis attacked Barry. They rushed to his side and Oliver gave a punch to his face. Kurtis fell on the floor and Joe immediately called for backup "You bastard! Don't you ever think of hurting him again" Oliver spat at the old man

Barry coughed as he was let up. He caught his throat and massaged it with his hand. He saw Kurtis was let out of the room. "Are you okay?" Oliver asked in concern. Cisco and Caitlin ran inside the room as soon as Kurtis was out.

Barry nodded "I am good...I am good"

All took a breath of relief. Now they were free from Barry's one deadly past year. They could all see the relaxation on the boy's face. His trip to past was finally over.

TWO DAYS LATER

Barry stood with flowers in hand on the spot where Stephen was buried. He smiled fondly at the memory of his brother "Thank you Stephen. For everything. You were the strongest person I have known in my life. A perfect big brother. This life is yours and I promise to save many more possible. You are a true hero. Thank you" a single tear fell from his eyes as he placed the flowers on the spot

"His going to be very happy today. May his soul rest in peace"

Barry turned to face his other brother "Thanks Ollie...for everything. I wouldn't have survived without you"

"Nah...you weren't that bad" Oliver said with a grin

Barry laughed as he hugged the older man "Well atleast you have gotten use to hugs" Oliver chuckled "Can't say no to you kiddo"

When Barry pulled back, his eyes twinkled mischievously "Ollie...If I remember correctly...did you lose against me in the game of football"

Oliver glared at the boy "That was on purpose okay. I lost to make you happy"

"Really Oliver?"

"Really Barry!"

"Nice try. I bet I could still beat you within seconds"

"You know what...you are on!"

"Hold on!"

Barry picked his friend as ran in a flash towards the city though he could clearly hear Oliver mumbling

"Put me down! I hate when you use your powers on me! Put me down!"

THE END :-)))

 **Okay friends it's all over for now! Hope you like this final chapter. I am planning to write a new fic and it will be highly based on Barry and Oliver friendship coz I am sucker for Olivary bromance. I have written three ideas below. Please vote for the idea you would like to read. I will write on the number of votes I get for a fic. Sooo here are three ideas**

 **1) An AU where Oliver is a professional kidnapper who kidnaps rich kids for his boss and gets paid. His next target is billionaire brat Barry Allen**

 **2) Barry and oliver go on a plane ride only to get crashed on an deserted island. With no food the duo have to survive until help arrives. It makes matters worse when one of them is seriously injured.**

 **3) Remember the great musical episode between flash and supergirl? Well...I thought how would it be if Barry was stuck with Oliver. Except the world is not musical but a underworld mafia.**

 **Please do vote. And don't forget to tell me how was the last chapter :-)))**


End file.
